<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell Is Empty by SyrenGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656747">Hell Is Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey'>SyrenGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Choking, Creature Fic, Dark, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Erotic Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Masochism, Mean Men, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Sadism, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it, sweet pea, or we'll be left parched,” Lucius said.</p><p>Hermione really didn’t want to say it. It was one thing to be seduced by the vampires, made small in their hands, taunted and toyed with. It was another thing entirely to own her desires—to explicitly state what a starved, needy slut she was, how she wanted nothing more than to feel the bite of their fangs in her. Morbid curiosity far outweighed the nagging bell of caution that she stifled with the flames of her libido.</p><p>“Yes. Bite me now.”</p><p>“Tsk. That’s no way to speak to your elders,” said Lucius.</p><p>Hermione let out a squeal as he suddenly pressed against her inner thighs, prying them apart from behind.</p><p>Severus held her still. He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before he whispered. “Beg for it, girl.”</p><p>—<br/>An underground vampire club was the last place Hermione Granger expected to find herself. Tasked with questioning elusive vampire king, Mister El, on a string of murders plaguing Wizarding Europe, Hermione discovers she's bitten off more than she can chew. Things get heated when she runs into her ex-lover-turned-vampire, Severus Snape, and he and "Mister El" educate Hermione on the salacious sins of nocturnal life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. King of the Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eternal thanks to KoraKwidditch and GeekieBeekie for their invaluable help Alpha/beta'ing this work for me. &lt;3 </p><p>This was written for the Kinktober 2020 Fest, and my fetish was <b>Vampire Fetish</b>. </p><p>Please, for the love of all things unholy, read the tags. This is a very dirty work of fiction which includes quite a bit of physical and psychological sadomasochism (yum), as well as an array of different fetishes, so please, heed the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>King of the Damned</strong>
</p><p>All the devils were here, in Fangri-La, the last place Hermione Granger expected to find herself on a Friday evening. </p><p>Opera was also the last thing she expected to hear as she entered the extra-exclusive underground vampire club which, according to her coworkers at the Ministry of Magic, was exceedingly dangerous for humans. That didn’t stop her, though; she wasn’t about to flake on her first-ever mission as an Unspeakable just because it was perilous.  </p><p>Still, even knowing all she did about the elusive creatures of the night—with their Victorian sensibilities, gothic attire, and morals that would make even Dorian Grey blush—she did not expect to walk around listening to <em>opera</em>. Maybe deep bass, or booming vibrations of electronic music. Perhaps, even, the sound of screaming vocalists expressing their angst and aggression. But this made her feel extra ridiculous as she stepped into the room, past the various velvet curtains, and into the poorly lit, smoky club, wobbling on heels that were far too high for her.</p><p>Whoever gave her the advice to dress like a "gothic doll" was going to get their head chewed off—that she could count on. She tugged on the hem of her storm grey skirt, which clung to her thighs and revealed nearly all of her lower body, save for the mere inch or two shielding her bottom from the rest of the room. </p><p>Hermione drifted toward the centre of the club, away from the shadowy walls. Fangri-La was clearly not built for human senses; only a few candlesticks flickered above black-glass candelabras, dimly lighting the space. Couches pressed snug against the walls, giving the patrons a full view of the heart of the room where she stood. The dark decor and deep sense of stillness made Hermione's spine straighten and hair rise on the back of her neck. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched, pinned under a microscope and studied, but turning on her heel, she couldn’t spot a single pair of eyes on her.</p><p>Hermione tried to focus on something other than the pale, gaunt faces that seemed to move in vibrations rather than full-motion, buzzing as though she gazed at them through a dense raincloud that crackled with electricity. She tried hard not to watch as these creatures—who looked so much like humans it unnerved her—buried their fangs into their mortal pets, drinking freely from their slaves. </p><p>It was a gala grotesque enough to make her squirm as she caught glimpses of scarlet drip from necks of every hue as ivory fangs disappeared into their skin. Hermione glanced away and swallowed thickly. Swallowed her inhibitions, her judgment, the sense of panic that threatened to grip her and force her to bolt. She looked around the room, hellbent on completing her mission: to find the elusive Mister El, the so-called "king of the underground", ask him some questions, and get the hell out of there as soon as possible. The only problem was: how did one spot a king amidst a crowd of immortals? </p><p>In one corner was a pole where two girls took turns dancing and twirling, scantily clad in nothing but their underwear, their breasts bare and several dark lines running down from their necks. Hermione felt a cold shudder when she realised they were trails of blood that had dripped from bite wounds. Some had dried, while others smeared as the ladies' skin dragged against the cold metal of the stripper's pole. One of them seemed to sense her staring and met her eyes. Smiling at Hermione, her hips swayed as she followed her sister-in-dance and seductively swirled around the metal. </p><p>An eerie sense came over her, something she’d only felt when walking alone to her flat late at night—like she was being followed or watched. Her heart beat in her chest when she saw what it was: a pair of glowing eyes glimmered in the shadows, red, astute, and focused on her. Hermione swiftly glanced away, not at all wanting to encourage the vampire’s attention as he watched her. She was in a viper's den of iniquity, she was alone, and she was—thanks to her stupid outfit—offered on a platter. The pigtails did not help. The red lipstick, rouged cheeks, high heels, and bare legs did not help. </p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said when her body brushed against another's. </p><p>She must not have seen the other woman in the darkness, as the woman was clad in all black and seemed barely able to stand on her own. She appeared frail and looked as though she weighed little more than a wet cat. She shivered like one too, but seemed alert enough to shoot Hermione a cold look that should have given her pause. It didn’t. There was no time for hesitation.</p><p>"Miss, excuse me," Hermione said, despite her better judgment. "Do you know where I may be able to find a man, Mister El?" </p><p>Before the woman could even turn her head, which seemed to loll on its neck, Hermione saw it—the throne. It sat on a raised platform, suddenly illuminated by the bit of light that shone against the glimmering ornate seat. It overlooked the vast room, with all its creeping shadows that bled across the floor like vines. The throne itself was a sight to behold, dripping in what looked to be pure gold and ostentation, as though stolen from a Medici Pope. </p><p>A man sat on the seat, but Hermione could not see his face as it was buried deep into the bright red hair of a woman who sat in his lap, facing the room. She seemed so enthralled with bliss that her mouth had fallen open, head tilted backwards. At first, Hermione thought it was the voice of a deep alto from the opera that made that sound, but Hermione's eyes widened when she realised the deep, low cry poured out of the girl as the vampire king fed from her. The sound was a haunting mixture of satisfaction and agony, and it made hot and cold chills run through Hermione. </p><p>With a steadying breath, Hermione approached the throne. </p><p>The room vibrated at a different wavelength the closer she got to the stage. Suddenly, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the hot blood coursing through her body as she took sweeping steps to avoid the bodies that seemed to grow abundant on the floor. They writhed and groaned like souls trapped in the second circle of Hell where the lustful dwelled forever.  </p><p>The man—the vampire, the "king"—remained buried in his live meal, drinking his fill. His hair appeared silver, though, against the dark light and burgundy room, it could have been white. It draped over the girl's shoulders, their locks intertwining like melted copper and iron ore. Waiting for what felt like three whole minutes of drinking, Hermione wondered just how much blood this girl had in her body as he sucked it out of her. The act seemed both crude and sensual as his hands wandered unabashedly down the dramatic curves of the girl's ribs and abdomen. Settling them between her legs where he gave her inner thighs a hard squeeze, he elicited her cry of pain to raise an octave before falling again to the deep groan of pleasure. </p><p>Hermione bit her lower lip when she heard the sound of a deep, reverberating rumble escape the vampire and carry to her ears. She felt like she was intruding, watching the vulgar exchange so openly, but they were literally on a damn stage, and Hermione had a job to do. </p><p>"E-excuse me," Hermione said when there seemed to be no indication of the man ending his feast. "I'm looking for—"</p><p>A now dissatisfied grunt replaced the hungry growl.</p><p>"Mister—"</p><p>The man, <em> the vampire</em>, pulled away. </p><p>The girl slid from his lap, fell to the floor, and gracelessly tumbled off the platform to Hermione's feet with a loud thud that made her jump. She stared at the woman, now ashen-faced against the vibrant red of her hair. The colour from her lips had faded, and Hermione could barely make out the strained rise and fall of her chest as the woman struggled to breathe.</p><p>Hermione stood, frozen in place, staring at the woman on the verge of death. </p><p>What should she do? Scream for help? In a room full of vampires? </p><p>"Well, well, well," the voice above her said. There was a familiarity that escaped Hermione, and it caused a shiver to trail down her spine.</p><p>"Looking for—" Hermione looked up. "Mister El—oh my God."</p><p>She hardly needed to finish her statement, for as soon as she looked up, she discovered just who this Mister El was. Her jaw dropped, eyes wide as shock gripped her. </p><p>Silver eyes.</p><p>Silver hair.</p><p>Two careless streams of blood dripped from his chin, perfectly accenting the deep smirk and crimson-stained fangs that glinted from the candlelight.</p><p>"Lucius," Hermione breathed, stumbling backwards. </p><p>He'd seen her. His eyes were on her. They seemed to move in slow motion as they openly, unashamedly appraised her body, drifting from her pigtails that she first thought were cute but now seemed quite crude and tasteless, to the low neckline of her babydoll dress. He gazed indulgently at her breasts, which now felt on such display that she wanted to grab the dusty drapes that clung to windowless walls and throw them over her suddenly naked-feeling body. </p><p>He barely needed to drift his eyes lower; he'd seen enough to raise a brow and make her feel like a juicy meal.</p><p>Good Gods, Lucius Malfoy was a fucking <em> vampire</em>.</p><p>"Miss Granger," he said. </p><p>Even his voice caused a shiver to trail over her. It was familiar, yes, but there was something else there, like figs coated in honey, a sickeningly sweet yet succulent delicacy. </p><p>He reached towards her, palm up, a finger crooked in her direction, summoning her as though she were at his beck and call. The authority, the audacity! </p><p>Hermione stood frozen, her shocked brain attempting to identify her options. </p><p>Option one: Run. That would be prudent. What the hell else would she do? </p><p>Option two: Suck it up and ask Lucius Malfoy about the case. He used to be a Death Eater, and it would be very likely that he'd know a thing or two about the Nocturne Killer that had ravaged and mutilated three separate girls in the area. </p><p>Option three: Flirt with him.</p><p>
  <em> Flirt with him?  </em>
</p><p>Wait, no! How was that an option?</p><p>Why had that thought even crossed her mind? </p><p>Hermione’s hand flew to cover her mouth. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she glanced back up at the vampire who stood still, watching her evident internal struggle. </p><p>"Now what is sweet, innocent, little Miss Granger doing in a vampire club?" </p><p>Hermione scowled at the words, tugging on the lacy frill of her babydoll dress to pull the white hem down. It was still several inches too short to graze the tops of her knees, and she found herself scowling at how silly she must have looked, insecurely adjusting her dress just because Lucius sodding Malfoy dared to comment on it. </p><p>It wasn't exactly his words that made her uncomfortable, though, as he sat there, eyes drifting over the hem of her skirt that she just surrendered to. The way he looked at her—it was as though the dress had disintegrated and left her bare-naked before his roaming eyes. </p><p>Running a slow tongue over his lips, he lapped up the bit of blood that started to dry on the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Hermione scowled. That was enough! </p><p>If she weren’t trapped under his stare, amidst vampires, hellbent to get her answers under any means necessary, she would have stomped the hell out of that god-awful, sin-filled room. She’d head straight to her flat where she'd throw the damned dress into her fireplace and watch all the sexual objectification she'd been subjected to burn in the hot flames. </p><p>But she couldn't. She had to question him—Mister El. Question him about the murders. Get out.</p><p>Well, the Unspeakables failed to bloody mention who Mister El was, didn't they? She would have hardly accepted the mission if she knew it was Lucius Sodding Malfoy... wouldn't she?</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat and stood up straight. </p><p>"I'd like to speak with you," she said, folding her arms in front of her chest. The move seemed to squeeze her breasts together, causing a deep line of cleavage to form; she let out a frustrated huff and dropped her hands to her sides when she noticed it. </p><p>Lucius leant back, his eyes twinkling. He observed her carefully, as though she were a butterfly he expected to flutter away at any given moment. </p><p>Their attention suddenly shifted to the girl on the floor. He hardly seemed to care that the person whose blood he'd drained was struggling to rise, clearly too weakened by blood loss to be able to sustain her own weight. Hermione stepped towards her, about to drop to the floor to help the poor girl when Lucius spoke.</p><p>"Leave it," he said. It. Not her. <em> It</em>.</p><p>Lucius lifted a hand and snapped two ring-adorned fingers into the air. Suddenly, as though carried by a gust of cold air, a long-faced, half-naked man with black tape marking X-es on his nipples appeared by her side. Hermione nearly jumped backwards, but she quickly realised he wasn't there for her as he bent down and picked up the girl on the floor, tossed her over his shoulder like a limp ragdoll, and glanced up at Lucius for instruction.</p><p>"Take the human to the back and give her some replenishment potions, McGinns. Oh, and a chair for the lady." </p><p>"I’m—" before Hermione could finish her sentence, McGinns disappeared "—fine."</p><p>Hermione watched silently as the woman was dragged away to God only knew where. Glancing up at Lucius with narrowed eyes, she watched the vampire casually recline on his gaudy throne, his hair haphazardly thrown to the side. The famous Malfoy mane fell past his shoulders, perfectly accenting the sharp, sleek lines of his face. He was so much like his former self, who she'd not seen since his sudden disappearance following the war. Rumours circulated that he’d fled the country to avoid his sentence to Azkaban, and Hermione had wondered if he went to France or abroad to one of the many estates the Malfoy family owned. This—deep underground in the belly of London, owning a vampire nightclub, drinking fresh blood—she did not expect.</p><p>It was jarring, to put it lightly. Though the man had beauty before, vampirism seemed to make a god out of the prior Adonis. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his perfectly symmetrical face and the statuesque physique clearly on display under the shirt that was unbuttoned far too low. Arrogance dripped off him like raindrops, showering the space around him and making everything dim in comparison to his beauty. The man was pretty enough in his human state; this level of physical perfection was unnatural, inhuman—terrifying.</p><p>Hermione swallowed, suddenly noticing that he was smirking at her, watching her take in his presence. He was aware of the effect on her; she was certain of that. Of course, he did. The biological charm of a vampire was one of their many methods of seduction, luring poor humans like herself into their snare, compelling them to bare their necks and breasts and whatever else these predators desired. </p><p>Peeling her eyes away, she focused instead on the chains, which hung freely from the tall ceiling behind him. She tried not to think about who was chained there last, what was done to them, what it must feel like to have the cold iron around her wrists and ankles. She cleared her throat and tried to rein in her imagination.</p><p>"I'm here on official Ministry business—"</p><p>"Tell me, Miss Granger, was being a mudblood not a low enough rung for you that you had to stoop to becoming a bloodbag in a lair of vampires to feel even more worthless?" </p><p>His words might have stung if Draco Malfoy hadn't already calloused Hermione from all mudblood comments throughout her youth. Standing up straight, she forced her eyes to meet his, though he took his sweet time lifting his gaze from her chest.</p><p>"Should I think of myself as less than you, simply because I'm still living, Mister Malf—"</p><p>The sound that followed stilled her. A hiss, a piercing hiss, reverberated through her and she stood frozen at the sight of Lucius' fangs bared. Rage painted his face.</p><p>"Do—<em> not </em>—call me that here." </p><p>"My apologies," Hermione said. So the king was an anonymous one, was he? She would have smirked at his sudden discomfort, but it still felt like her blood had to thaw in her body from his icy stare.</p><p>McGinns reappeared on the stage, carrying a second chair; this one equally ornate as the one Lucius sat on. Still, it was a deep red instead of his gold and Hermione watched with amusement as the poor man almost disappeared behind the gigantic piece of furniture. He dropped it with a thud and Lucius scowled at his servant’s apparent lack of grace.</p><p>"As I said," Hermione continued when McGinns exited the stage and disappeared into shadow, "I am on official business and would appreciate some time to ask you some questions." </p><p>Lucius glanced over her head, his eyes glazing over as though roaming for some other form of entertainment. "Do you think I have any interest in your questions, girl?" </p><p>"Do you think I care about your interests?" Hermione replied. "I'm here to collect some information about the Nocturne Murderer." </p><p>Hermione could see the dark grey circle around his bright silver irises as Lucius' eyes widened for a brief moment. Perhaps it was her forceful, icy tone that surprised even Hermione, or maybe it was the name of the elusive murderer the Ministry of Magic had struggled to capture and apprehend for several weeks. Regardless, she had his attention.</p><p>"What have you heard about the murders—"</p><p>"Now, now, Miss Granger," Lucius said, leaning back into his chair as his features softened into a smile that was far too gracious and warm given their circumstances. She didn't trust it at all. "Why dive right into business when you can have a little fun?" He patted the seat of the red chair in invitation.</p><p>"I'm not here for fun, I'm—"</p><p>"Yes, yes," he waved his hand in front of his face, dismissing her words. "You said that. But, if you haven’t noticed, you’re gathering quite a few stares with your skimpy little dress and doe eyes. And, did you come here, <em> unpartnered </em>?" </p><p>Heat rose to her face, and Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the next.</p><p>"What would these people think if you waltzed into the bar, demanded a private audience with the proprietor of this fine establishment, and then were so quickly granted one? That wouldn’t be so discreet, would it?" Lucius said, patting the seat next to him one more time. "Come, sit quietly, look pretty on my arm for a moment, and after, I’ll take you to the back and answer all your mundane questions."</p><p>What Hermione wanted to say was 'over my dead body' would she play his stupid game. What she said, instead, was "fine," for what choice did she have, really? </p><p>Indelicately climbing up the steps, she flashed half the room if they were so looking, and fell with a heavy plop onto the seat next to him. She hoped her intentional lack of poise would irritate him, but Lucius seemed even more pleased when she let out a frustrated huff and tapped her feet on the floor. </p><p>He pressed his palm against her knee, stilling the jigging motion. Hermione stiffened against his cold touch; she didn't quite understand what gave him the idea that it was okay to touch her, let alone on her bare leg, but she didn't do anything to discourage him either. </p><p>Her eyes trailed from his fingertips to his visibly broad shoulders, then to his face as he looked at her with silent serenity.</p><p>There was a sense of power and protection as she sat there, under his wing. Lucius gave her knee a quick squeeze, and Hermione felt a sudden flutter in her chest at it. The man was alluring. For a brief moment, she could see the appeal of sacrificing her own blood in exchange for his full attention. </p><p>A loud groan echoed from the corner of the room, and Hermione watched as a flogger-wielding female vampire struck the back of a broad, ash-haired man, shackled to a St Andrew's cross. She almost averted her gaze when she realised he was entirely naked, but the temptation of watching was far more enticing than looking away. Hermione hadn’t seen bondage equipment in almost two years, and it seemed to kick up a warm yearning in her loins for the sights, sounds, and sensations as she watched the flogger fall heavily on the man’s back. He winced and groaned, and she remembered the feeling of the last time she’d had a flogger beat down on her body until her muscles grew sore and tender. </p><p>It was so odd to see it out in public, for the entire world to see. </p><p>Suddenly, Hermione let out a surprised laugh as she realised where she was and what she was watching. It was so absurd. <em> Of course, </em> there was bondage furniture and public sadomasochism at the vampire club. God, vampires were <em>such </em>caricatures of themselves.</p><p>Lucius glanced over at her, a brow lifted at the sound of her sudden lighthearted laughter. </p><p>"You look younger than you did when you were in school," Lucius said. His face remained neutral, but his tone belied his amusement. </p><p>"I was told vampires like virgins," Hermione said with a shrug, hearing how ridiculous even that sounded. "So I decided to look like one." </p><p>Lucius chuckled. </p><p>"Is that what virgins look like nowadays? Perhaps I should prowl the streets a bit more often." He ran his tongue slowly over his teeth. "And, yes, some vampires do prefer virgins, kitten. The dull, unimaginative ones would say that virgins taste the freshest. But why would one want a meal without some—" he squeezed her knee again, before lifting his hand, "—spice?" </p><p>Hermione watched as another heavy blow landed on the human’s back. The skin had grown a deep shade of pink, and his face contorted in pain. </p><p>"Though, I'm sure you agree," Lucius continued, "you do prefer your men a bit more seasoned as well, do you not?" </p><p>Hermione's eyes widened, head snapping in his direction as he continued to watch the beating unfold. </p><p>What the hell did he know? </p><p>Was he trying to indicate that she fancied <em>him</em>? After all, he was nearly twenty years her senior. Or did he know about... </p><p>She didn't even want to entertain the idea. Several years had passed since she'd seen Severus Snape, and by that point, Lucius had already disappeared underground for weeks; he couldn't possibly know about their affair.</p><p>
  <em> Could he? </em>
</p><p>"Tsk. She won't even break his skin with that beastly thing. The ends aren’t even knotted.” Lucius let out a deep sigh. “Well, that was woefully tedious. If I had you bound to that cross, you'd be singing higher notes than the soprano."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, intent on not giving any of her secrets away. The man had no idea what sorts of pain she could endure, and she wasn’t about to tell him. </p><p>"Right, I'll take you to my study, but you must promise me you will keep your head down and your mouth shut should you encounter anything unsavoury. Are you able to do that?" </p><p>Hermione scoffed and met Lucius' eyes. She was a fucking Unspeakable; discretion was her forte. </p><p>"Absolutely." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was as though Hermione couldn’t escape the wailing soprano that rang down the hallways. Hallways that, with every winding turn, grew more and more circular and grey, as though meant to confirm that they were, in fact, navigating the ancient sewage pipes of London. She didn’t know how the sound seemed to carry all the way down into the depths of the earth. Still, as Lucius finally stopped in front of a black wooden door and turned the handle, the sound rose from inside of the room as well, greeting her with its familiar melancholic croons of romantic agony. It was the sort of music that made one's whole body feel acutely aware of its own mortality. Perhaps that's why vampires enjoyed it; it was a reminder of something they didn't need to worry about—death. </p><p>Lucius made no attempt to guide her as he strode forward and busied himself in the corner of the room, which was simultaneously so ostentatious yet cosy that Hermione felt like she’d time travelled. Not quite an office, not precisely a drawing-room, it reminded her of old Victorian parlours meant for entertaining guests with cigars and brandy. The room dripped with crimson and lace. It was exceedingly lavish, thick velvet pillows strewn atop silken burgundy chaise lounges, glimmering glassware, gilded statues, and an enormous Victrola that seemed to be the source of the enchanted music that haunted her ears regardless of where she stood. </p><p>She could hear the clink of crystal against crystal, and before she even had the opportunity to turn toward it, Lucius Malfoy appeared against her. He pressed a goblet in her direction, a heavy, deep crimson glass. Hermione peered down at what seemed like an endless amount of dark scarlet fluid and could see her reflection staring back on the surface. She gave Lucius a look of scepticism before her eyes flicked toward the ornate bar in the corner where she spotted an opened bottle of Syrah.</p><p>Hmm. Alcohol <em>would </em>help her nerves, no doubt.</p><p>Hermione brought the glass to her lips. Before her nostrils could get a decent whiff, it was too late. It hit her tongue and she immediately realized the grave error she'd made. This was not wine.</p><p>It was thick, like syrup. It was neither savoury nor sweet, but intensely metallic and a tad salty like she'd just sucked on melted Knuts that had been touched by filthy hands. Reflexively shoving the goblet in Lucius' direction, Hermione doubled over, her whole body convulsing with repeated gags as she tried to get the taste of human blood out of her mouth. She scraped her tongue with her nails, rubbed her palm against her lips, she did everything she could to try and get the flavour out of her yet the sticky liquid coated her tongue and threatened to never leave. </p><p>"Oh, dear," Lucius said. "My mistake! I must have mixed up the glasses. How silly of me. I'm not so used to hosting for humans anymore, you know." </p><p>His long, ring-adorned fingers held the other goblet in front of her, and the smell of wine filled her head. Oh, that was better. Oh, that was so much better.</p><p>Her nausea dissipated quite quickly from the sharp scent of alcohol as she grabbed the goblet and took a deep whiff of the red wine. She brought it to her lips with a sort of frenzy as she downed the whole thing. </p><p>"Would you like more? Now that you know it's not poison," he said.</p><p>Hermione straightened, though the threat of being sick on Lucius' fancy Persian rug felt more enticing and deserved when she saw the open look of amusement plastered on Lucius' face. She wanted to chuck the heavy goblet at his head, but instead, she shoved it into his chest and gave a weak nod. </p><p>"I didn’t say anything about poison," Hermione replied feebly.</p><p>In that moment, she would have likely preferred the taste of poison to blood. The taste had just faded, but the memory of it—the texture, the flavour—threatened to come back. </p><p>"No, darling, of course not. You may be unimaginative, but you’re not illogical. You know if I planned to harm you, I could come up with a million—" </p><p>She froze as he reached toward her and he pressed the pad of his thumb against the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"—more <em> enticing </em> ways—" </p><p>Her eyes widened as his fingers wiped her lower lip and he withdrew. He brought his thumb, now gleaming with crimson fluid that he'd just cleaned from her lips to his mouth. He sucked, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>"—to do just that." </p><p>Hermione swallowed as Lucius silently took the goblet from her hands. </p><p>He swept toward the bar and poured the Syrah to the brim of her glass. He walked back to her with such poise the liquid, which nearly hugged the rim and threatened to slosh down the sides, remained perfectly still. Hermione reached for it, but he, instead, brought it to her lips and tilted it, forcing her to drink or be soaked by the liquid which suddenly poured into her mouth. </p><p>She sucked deep gulps of the wine. Of course, it was not meant to be gulped. She could tell by the way the flavour lingered on her palette without burning, it must have been quite expensive. She didn't care. She swished it around her mouth, trying desperately to urge whatever tannins were in the wine to coat her tongue instead of that vile fluid that Lucius had <em>mistakenly </em>forced her to drink. </p><p>The alcohol had begun to affect her as her face grew flushed and head felt light. It was nice in a fuzzy sort of way that made her let out a slow exhale. </p><p>Lucius watched for a moment before he chuckled and lifted his goblet to his lips. A flood of shivers ran through her when she spotted the glint of his fang as the liquid poured down his throat, his burgundy lips pressed against the rim of the glass and he drank the whole goblet of blood. </p><p>"Aren't you full?" Hermione asked, her voice strained as Lucius turned toward the bar and filled his goblet again. She looked away when she noticed the pitcher of crimson fluid, obviously not wine, that poured like liquid velvet into his glass.</p><p>He glanced in her direction with a tilt of his head before gliding towards her again.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You've practically drained a whole woman and you're still drinking," Hermione said. Though meant to be an observation, there was a hint of accusation that bled into her words.</p><p>"What can I say?" Lucius replied. The corners of his lips creased with a faint smirk and his eyes finally trailed away, dropping from her face to chest for so short a second that she almost doubted he looked there. "I'm insatiable."</p><p>Without another word, he strode toward a plush loveseat in the centre of the room, pointing with relaxed fingers toward the chaise across from him. An oval mahogany table sat between the seats, the thick Persian rug beneath it that made Hermione want to kick her shoes off and let her bare toes run over it. She obliged him, slipping into the seat he offered. </p><p>"Now, my dear, you may ask me your questions. Though, I do wish you’d do something about your fear. If wine is not to your liking, I may have one of my concubines bring you a Calming Draught."</p><p>"What fear?" Hermione asked, sitting up on the seat, which was too firm for comfort. "I have no fear of you, Mister Malfoy. I’m allowing you your theatrics before we get down to what I’m actually here for."</p><p>"Yes." He grinned, his pale eyes twinkling as he leant back and folded one leg over the other. "That’s why your little hummingbird heart is pounding. Please, go ahead with your interrogation." </p><p>Hermione sat up straight, ignoring his comment. Her heart was fine. Of course, she was a little nervous, who wouldn’t be when in such close proximity with a vampire? Let alone such an… attracti—<em> arrogant </em>one.</p><p>"Right," Hermione said and, before thinking, shoved her fingers deep into the neckline of her dress. She realised what she’d done when Lucius’ eyes widened with blatant interest, his brows so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. </p><p>Heat rose to her cheeks, but it was too late; she was a whole hand too deep into her decolletage. She found what she was looking for, three pieces of photo paper that she'd snuck into the vampire club without issue, tucked safely away between her breasts, against the tight bodice of the dress. She did what she had to in order to get the evidence in, but when she thought about it for the slightest of moments, Hermione realised how morbid it was that she’d shoved photos of nude female cadavers <em>there</em>. </p><p>Picking the first one of the stack, she glanced down at the creased image for a moment, though she knew what it looked like. A young girl, half-nude with her dress shredded off her torso and soaked in blood. She handed it to Lucius, and her whole body wanted to shrivel as he took the photo and brought it to his face. He inhaled through his nose, his gaze holding hers as though forcing her to watch him smell her scent off the photo paper that was still damp from the sweat of her breasts. </p><p>"Exquisite," he whispered against the image, blatantly relishing in her discomfort as she squirmed and tried to remind herself of her professionalism. </p><p>Lucius seemed to humour her for the sake of playing with her like a big, bold cat dangling her from his wicked claws. Good, let him think she was a meek mouse. If that’s what it took to keep his attention, she could play that game. She wasn’t here to be bullied or made small by him, yet as his eyes trailed off of her and onto the picture, the sudden absence of his gaze felt heavy. </p><p>"She was found under the Leary Bridge on Thursday morning," Hermione said. She leant forward, letting her eyes fall on the image of the poor girl. Nearly nineteen years of age, and with no explanation of how she’d ended up dead and left to rot. "We suspect the killer is a vampire for obvious reasons." </p><p>Lucius lifted a brow and handed the photo back to her. He leant back into the couch and folded his hands in front of his chest. </p><p>"Ms Ludcroft was a frequent patron of many clubs, but I don’t see why this must be the work of a vampire." </p><p>"The six or so bite marks don’t scream vampire to you?" she asked, unsure if she should be perplexed at his words or straight-out offended at his blatant ability to brush off the obvious facts. Perhaps he was toying with her again; he seemed to love to do that. Lucius hardly glanced at the photo before pushing it back towards her.</p><p>"Is that what killed her? Or was it the fact that her throat was slit?" </p><p>"We’ve determined that wasn’t the cause of her death; her blood was drained long before her throat was cut open." </p><p>"Vampire marks heal quite quickly, Miss Granger. Twenty or so minutes and they fade, even on a corpse. It’s one of the many ways our kind is highly skilled at self-preservation. But no matter," Lucius said, shrugging a shoulder and brushing his hands in the air, "I’m sure it was an accident. If it was a vampire, they got a bit carried away whilst feeding on her." </p><p>"Was it her keeper?" Hermione said, leaning forward.</p><p>"Tsk. The girl was a familiar to quite a few different vampires over the past six or so months. Once she learnt none of her masters wanted to turn her, she’d hop onto the next one in desperation without thinking of the risks. It wouldn’t be absurd to think she tried to get an unattached vampire to finally turn her, but no, I have another theory in mind.” Lucius’ lips turned downward, and he peeked at the photo with a sour face. “She was foolish, getting tangled in things that are far too dangerous for silly little girls." </p><p>Lucius’s gaze caught hers and Hermione shifted in her seat.</p><p>"She wanted to become a vampire? But why?"</p><p>“Oh, sweet girl,” Lucius said.</p><p>She stiffened like a board when he scooted forward in his chair and pressed a hand to her knee, the same knee that seemed to burn from his touch from the last time he’d squeezed her there. She stared at his hand, willing it off, but doing nothing to encourage him stopping.</p><p>Lucius stared at her for a moment, and Hermione forced her shoulders back, fighting the urge to curl into herself and suddenly appear small to him. There was something about the way he stared at her, both assessing, admiring, and—she could only imagine—fantasising scenarios as he’d get lost in thought and his eyes would trail over her again. </p><p>"Your world must be so small, kitten," he said, finally.</p><p>His words were gentle, but they bit into her; Hermione frowned and pulled her leg to the side. It was a mistake, though, for as soon as she did, his hand slipped onto her other leg, fingers drifting over her inner thigh. Chewing her lower lip, her whole body radiated with sensitivity at the idea that Lucius Malfoy’s fingers were on her. If he drifted his hands a few inches upward, would he feel the way she throbbed there?</p><p>Lucius squeezed the soft skin of her inner thigh, eliciting a sharp gasp from Hermione. </p><p>"Ms Ludcroft looked for a Master to keep her under his wing, but you don’t need one," he said. "You’re already quite shackled to your convictions, aren’t you? So smart, yet so simple. Pity."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>The door burst open; she didn’t even have a chance to formulate a retort before both of their attentions diverted to the man who suddenly stood in the doorframe, his pale features gaunter than any of the vampires she’d seen yet. His body curved in an S-shape that made her want to sit up straight and he looked like his skin had dried like leather in the sun prior to his transformation into vampirism. </p><p>"Master El," the man said with a deep bow that almost met his nose to his knees. "You are needed at once. The human is speaking." </p><p>Lucius jumped to his feet with a clap of his hands. </p><p>"Excellent!" </p><p>Without further word, Lucius strode toward the door with an inhuman speed that left her alone in the parlour, the image of Ms Ludcroft’s naked body staring at her from the floor. She quickly grabbed the photo and broke into a run behind Lucius. He was no longer in the hallway, and she could barely keep up when she saw his robes sweep around the corner. </p><p>"Wait!" Hermione cried out, not at all finished with her questioning. She’d gathered such little information. If anything, she’d just become more confused by Lucius’ answers. "Please!" </p><p>It was luck that allowed her to see the door fall shut behind him. She sprinted down the corridor, unsure if Lucius had any intention to come back and cooperate. She doubted it. </p><p>Hermione pushed the door and walked in. </p><p>Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that she encountered. </p><p>It wasn’t even the sight that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, but the smell. Metallic and unmistakable, particularly when it was vibrant and gleaming on the otherwise entirely white room, save for the few individuals standing in the centre around a metallic chair that she could hardly see. There was a table on the side, next to them, and Hermione sucked in a sharp breath when she saw what the table held. </p><p>She blinked, unsure if her eyes captured the image accurately or if the smell of blood had caused her to envision horrors that were not actually there. She took a step forward, the vampires in the centre of the room clearly apathetic towards her advances. </p><p>Oh, Gods. She was right. </p><p>In a pristinely neat row were six or seven human teeth. </p><p>She stared at them. She’d been raised by dentists who often kept models and moulds of the human mouth in their home offices, but Hermione had never seen teeth just sitting there. Tissue still clung to the roots of some of them, and blood still glimmered in the light, not yet dried on the bone; some were fractured into pieces and placed neatly back together on the tray-table. Which miserable creature had to endure the removal of seven teeth?</p><p>Hermione’s stomach churned when she saw the small puddle of blood on the floor, next to the metal leg of the chair. She pressed her palm against her lips as if that would stop her from being sick all over the walls and floors that suddenly reminded her of a wicked sanitarium. </p><p>“Please, no more. Please!” </p><p>The spoken words entered and exited her brain as a cold sweat beaded at her forehead when Hermione realised this was not a sanitarium. It was an interrogation room—a torture room. Heat raged in her as she stared at the teeth. </p><p>Suddenly, she could see the room in full. It wasn’t all-white at all; several tools hung from the wall: hand-saws, and pliers, and ice picks. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw the collection of jars sitting against a shelf. Body parts—hands, tongues, eyeballs—floated in a cloudy green liquid as though meant to intimidate whatever hapless person was brought here for questioning. </p><p>It was vicious. Barbaric. </p><p>She knew that vampiric law was nothing like wizarding law. These people were savage in their own way; yes, they had the air of aristocratic sophistication, but Hermione knew vampires operated like a mob. The ones in powers made the rules. There was no Ministry involvement, it was an organised network of crime and punishment, and Hermione suddenly felt like she was drowning in a sea that she was unequipped to swim in. She was far out from shore, left in a maelstrom of evil she wanted nothing to do with. </p><p>This was dangerous. Being here, seeing this, knowing what she now knew—knowing now the power that Lucius Malfoy held. She had to get out of there, report it to the Ministry, tell them exactly what she’d seen and have them deal with it before she was taken out back and murdered like the many others they’d undoubtedly murdered before her. </p><p>"Are you going to tell me what you told them?" A voice spoke amongst the men. </p><p>Hermione froze, all nausea momentarily subsided at the sound of that voice. It was unmistakable, yet—no. </p><p>Impossible. It was impossible.</p><p>"Tell us," Lucius said, his voice a pressured whisper.</p><p>"Please—please don’t hurt me—I’ll do whatever you want, please—"</p><p>"Go on, then." That voice again. </p><p>The corners of her eyes burned. She didn’t have any control over it, but her whole body seemed to want to move forward to investigate the source of that voice, which she’d heard for the last time two years ago. She knew that voice. She heard it caress her hair in her half-sleep, heard it chastise her and mentor her, heard it growl into her breast and groan in the moonlight.</p><p>"Tell them what you told me," the voice said.</p><p>"Please don’t hurt me, please—arg!" </p><p>The bound man let out a garbled cry, his legs slammed into the metal feet of the chair, but Hermione didn’t even look, too preoccupied with the sudden glimpse of black hair. Her heart pounded in her chest as she took in the sight of the inky tresses, longer than she remembered, on the man that hovered over the chair, his hand squeezing the life out of the bound victim’s. Impossible. He was supposed to be dead—or gone. Hermione took another step forward, desperate to see his face, which was just out of view. </p><p>"It was me!" The man cried out. </p><p>"Ss—" It was the only sound her mouth made as she sucked in a breath. </p><p>Her feet carried her to curve around the small group that huddled over the metal chair. She could finally see the helpless man, sans teeth, blood dripping freely from his chin, down his pants, onto the floor. She didn’t even care about him. </p><p>The hands around his throat were instantly familiar; the long fingers, pale and covered in thin silver scars from burns and small lacerations when he’d cut himself during his Potioncraft.</p><p>Oh my God. </p><p>It <em>was </em>him.</p><p>Memories flooded her vision, and she could almost feel the caress of his mouth against her ribs, the smell of his skin as her lips had trailed over him the few life-changing moments they had. She remembered him slip inside of her, and the mellifluous sounds of their groans in the silence of the night. </p><p>But how? </p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath, words escaping her, but she fought for them. </p><p>"S-Sev?" </p><p>His shoulders tensed. It was a marked difference between his sudden rigidity and Lucius’ relaxed glance over his shoulders towards her. A look of agitation flashed over his features, as though he spotted a pest that followed him into the room, but it faded quickly in favour of a wide-eyed gaiety as he glanced from Hermione to <em> him </em>.</p><p>"Oh, yes! Did I fail to mention that Miss Granger’s here?"</p><p>Hermione waited for him to turn his head, to face her, acknowledge her—look at her. </p><p>Two years. It had been <em>two years </em>since he’d disappeared. </p><p>He stood frozen, eyes distant and glazed as he stared at the poor man who writhed in his chair against the fingers currently crushing his windpipe.</p><p>"Are you going to say hello?" Lucius asked, clearly far more amused than anyone else in the room.</p><p>He made the smallest movement to face towards her, shoulders turning while his head seemed to resist looking at her. Hermione’s vision grew blurry as she finally made out his features, the outline of his face, the curve of his nose, the way his lips had grown pale as he pressed them tightly together. </p><p>He whispered something to Lucius. She couldn’t hear him, or perhaps her mind couldn’t comprehend him speaking—him being there, <em> alive</em>.</p><p>Hermione froze in place as he turned and glanced at her from over his shoulder. It was almost laughable how he looked as though he’d seen a ghost when<em> he </em>was the one who’d up and disappeared without warning or word. Even funnier still, in a dark and twisted sort of way, that he blanched at the sight of her when his skin was already so pale he could have been dead longer than poor Ms Ludcroft. </p><p>There was something about the way he looked at her, with a certain discomfort that almost seemed shameful. Her thirsty eyes drank in the sight of him, trailing over his pale face which seemed to glimmer with beads of perspiration that collected on his smooth forehead, to the pink tongue that nervously wetted his darkened lips. He looked like she remembered him, only—more. His dark features contrasted vividly against his pale skin, and he seemed so much more attractive than she recalled. </p><p>Wait.</p><p>A cold chill ran through her veins and settled in her skin as she stared at him, wide-eyed. </p><p>Was it possible? </p><p>“No,” she breathed. “It can’t be.” </p><p>Hermione’s mouth fell open as she stared at her ex-lover in front of her, silent as the grave. Her mind fought the conclusion, but there was no use as realisation slowly, painfully dawned on her.  </p><p>Oh, God. </p><p>Severus Snape was a vampire. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a kudos if you're enjoying this! Comments nourish my soul like Hermione's blood may or may not nourish these smouldering vampires, so please consider leaving one!</p><p>Also, if you are enjoying this and would like something to tide you over until the next update (which will be in a few days), might I suggest my other ultra-kinky, completed Lucius x Hermione x Severus threesome fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271853/chapters/55731619">The Gift</a>. </p><p>---<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy">Facebook</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paved with Good Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note: some new kinky tags were added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Paved with Good Intentions</strong>
</p><p>Hermione stared at her ex-lover-turned-vampire. She could see the subtle changes in his face and physique, yet it was the ways in which he was familiar that felt the most haunting. </p><p>For a moment, if she was able to look past the aesthetic enhancements and the way he seemed to stand so still she could have been looking at a photograph of him, he appeared almost… normal. Like he’d just walked into her bedroom after a long day of teaching and was ready to slip into bed with her. Like he’d just appeared in her doorway to ask her if she wanted him to make some tea for her. Like he was<em> her Severus</em>. </p><p>But he wasn't. Who was this man—this <em> being </em>?</p><p>Hermione jumped when she felt the tear of paper in her hand. The destroyed image of Ms Ludcroft seared in the back of her eyelids as she realised the stress and tension of her grip caused her thumb to puncture right through where the poor dead girl’s head was. </p><p>Hermione’s world spun. </p><p>Seeing him there, like this, was too much. It felt like a dream, or was it a nightmare? </p><p>Hermione stood frozen in place as she watched Severus remove his hand from the bound man’s neck. The prisoner had fainted from the pressure of Severus’ grip, and a low hiss passed his lips as his head lolled to the side. Hermione’s mind couldn’t comprehend whether she was watching a man take his final breath as his whole body grew limp and he dangled forward, held only in place by the leather binds that tied his wrists and ankles to the metal chair. </p><p>"Oh, no you don’t," Lucius said before striking the unconscious man in the face. </p><p>The man’s head flopped backwards and blood, which had pooled in the back of his throat, fell into his lap in long, thick streams, adding to the already dark crimson mess that soaked his pants and trickled to the floor. </p><p>Hermione's head suddenly felt light, and everything grew hazy as the struggle for oxygen quickened her breaths. She stumbled backwards in a clumsy attempt to distance herself from the metallic scent. It was enough to make Severus’ head snap in her direction, and a concerned look painted his face as he leant forward and said something to Lucius that she couldn’t make out. </p><p>“The Ministry apparently has some <em>business </em>questions, and they sent her,” Lucius replied. “Yes, I think that’s a good idea. I’ll be there shortly.” </p><p>Suddenly, Severus turned on his heel and headed straight towards her. An urge to flee gripped Hermione, but her feet were unmoving. She’d hardly noticed the blood-soaked apron that clung to his hips, nor the fact that he had splatters of crimson on his neck and cheeks. All the details that had eluded her now seemed to stack upon each other as they compounded her dread. </p><p>"Follow me," he told her. </p><p>Severus’ hand hovered against her back, as though ushering her where he wanted her while recognising the risk in touching her. She followed his lead, her muscles tense as he led toward the only other door in the entire room. As he held the door open for her, the sound of a loud crunch and a sudden scream made her gasp and jump around.</p><p>It was instantaneous that Severus grabbed her by the waist and thrust her into the room, but she’d already heard the noise that haunted her: the undoubted sound of a limb being torn from body,  joint tearing from muscle. </p><p>"Oh, good! He’s not dead!" Lucius’ laughing words barely made it to her as Severus slammed the door shut.</p><p>Hermione let out a shaky breath, her eyes anxiously flittering around the room which revealed itself to be a makeshift closet of torture instruments. They hung from the walls like decor; the glint of metal and rust flooded her vision as she imagined just how many bodies they’d mutilated. There was a large washbasin against the wall and a lone chair in the corner with an Alchemy book that sat open on top of the cushion. Would Severus come here to take a break from torturing people and just <em>read</em>? Sit there calmly enjoying his book, drinking his blood, before returning to the horrors of his new life?</p><p>Severus stood behind her. She could feel his presence. She felt like a rabbit trapped in a cage with a snake. Her heart fluttered in her chest, pounding so hard it was all Hermione could hear. And still, while the fear was undeniable, the presence of his palm still pressed against her waist was more distracting than her nerves. It was even more distracting than the sound of Lucius mutilating a live human in the other room. </p><p>She didn’t dare turn around, she was far too afraid of what she’d see up-close. Was he the same person anymore? No, how could he be? </p><p>How could he be the same man that she’d cling to under the soft illuminating rays of moonlight, which poured into her bedroom, and shone over their naked bodies in the midst of their lovemaking? </p><p>How could he be the same man who’d fill her head with moans and promises?</p><p>He’d become such a safe haven for her following the war. He nourished and nurtured her, encouraging her to pour out her emotions and fears which she’d hardly been able to process. He’d helped her piece together the fragments of her childhood which was fraught with trauma. He’d listen to her, he’d cry with her, he’d push her to such limits of ecstasy, pain, and surrender, then make love to her and do it all over again. </p><p>He’d force her to give herself to him, bare and raw and vulnerable, and he’d break her down and build her up and give her everything. </p><p>No, he wasn’t the same person. The man she knew would have never left her like that. </p><p>He was something else. Something not human, something monstrous. Vampire. Gods, how did this happen?</p><p>“You should leave,” Severus whispered into her hair. </p><p>The words sliced through her. She could almost feel the visceral pain as she processed the fact that he was dismissing her. He didn’t want to see her at all. </p><p>"What are you even doing here?" He added. </p><p>Each word stung deeper and deeper. She suddenly regretted the excitement she felt at seeing him, the fledgeling of hope that sprouted in her chest. Whatever anxiety she’d felt being in the same room as him quickly fled her and anger took its righteous place. </p><p>Hermione turned on her heel, breaking the little contact he still had with her as she faced him. He gazed down at her with a stoic expression, but there was a darkness in his eyes, a dense shadow that seemed to swallow his emotion under a heavily guarded veil. </p><p>"What am <em> I </em> doing here?” She asked. Her nostrils flared, eyes narrowed, and all she could see was red. “You’re questioning me? I’m here because I need answers, and your colleague—or whatever he is—is too busy committing crimes that I could have this entire establishment shut down for, and you dare ask me—you’re asking <em>me </em>—what I’m doing here? Who do you think you are?”</p><p>“Hermione—” </p><p>He reached a hand toward her shoulder, but she stepped back with such speed it could have been a knife she was trying to evade. </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Hermione snapped, her voice shrill. “Don’t use that tone with me. Don’t try to soothe me, after what you did. I don’t even know who you are, you do not get to speak to me in that tone.” </p><p>She shook her head and took another step back. </p><p>“That’s hardly fair,” Severus responded quietly.</p><p>“<em> Fair? </em>” </p><p>She could feel the anger boiling in her blood, warming her face. </p><p>“Are you serious—After everything, after the things you said you wanted to do with me, after sharing every bloody night with me following the war and—" </p><p>Hermione sucked in shallow breaths which struggled to fill her lungs. </p><p>"And, this! To find you here of all places, being a, what are you exactly? A torturer? An executioner? And you’re a <em> vampire </em>? Since when?" </p><p>Severus stood frozen in place, the only part of him that moved were his dark eyes that trailed away from her toward the floor. The slightest tension formed around his lips and, in a move that startled Hermione, he suddenly strode toward the washbasin. His long, slender fingers turned the knob and she watched, slightly perplexed, as the silent vampire soaked his hands in running water before applying soap. He washed his hands meticulously, as if he had all the time in the world, as if his ex-lover hadn’t just dropped back into his life and was demanding answers. </p><p>Still, Hermione remained silent. She couldn’t get a feel for his emotions as he faced away from her, the only indication she could read into was the stiff way he held his shoulders back as he reached into his apron and withdrew his wand. Her heart fluttered for a moment, but he posed no threat to her as he used the wand to cast a cleaning charm over his garment before hanging the apron from a hook on the wall. </p><p>“Well?” Hermione asked, not quite sure how much more of his cleansing ritual she was going to be subjected to. “Do I get an answer?” </p><p>There was no response. Instead, Severus leaned forward and gripped both sides of the large washbasin. He let out a deep sigh that made his shoulders rise and fall.</p><p>“Severus.”</p><p>"You want to know when I changed,” Severus said, finally. </p><p>“To start,” Hermione replied.</p><p>“It happened the night I left you." </p><p>"What?" Hermione blinked. The night he left her? She stared at his back which heaved with deep, slow breaths. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Severus turned around. His eyes were stormy and his jaw clenched and unclenched. She couldn’t decipher the look on his face. Was it agitation that he had to explain himself? No, he didn’t look upset, but there was something in the way he silently regarded her. He seemed to grow paler the longer he looked at her, as though <em>she </em>was the one who’d risen from the dead. Perhaps it was pity that he had to tell her the truth now, years later. Was it regret? </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Severus swallowed and shook his head. </p><p>"I don’t want to talk about this here. Come, let’s head to Lucius’ study and I can explain more." </p><p>Hermione let out an impatient exhale as she stood up straight.</p><p>“No,” she replied, her words steady with a quiet rage that she hadn’t even realised had been building beneath the thin surface of curiosity and confusion. </p><p>She’d mourned his death, she’d envisioned him deciding to leave her and then following through. She thought he disappeared because he no longer cared for her and this entire bloody time he’d been a sodding vampire, living in a club, drinking from God knows how many women and—doing other things with them. She’d had enough mystery. </p><p>“It’d be better if we spoke in the study,” Severus said. </p><p>“I don’t care where you think it would be better. You vampires and your need to drag me around to all different parts of this sodding club. You think changing our location will make it easier for me to hear your excuses? Just tell me, for Merlin’s sake.”</p><p>Severus’ brow furrowed for a second, and he looked away as though considering her words. Good. </p><p>His eyes suddenly lifted to meet hers. His expression had softened, and he gazed at her with an openness that seemed almost too serene for Severus Snape. He tilted his head up and Hermione watched, almost as though in slow-motion, as his dark lips parted.</p><p>“Hermione,” he said. His deep voice rumbled and echoed as though it was rising from the recesses of her mind. </p><p>“Yes,” she breathed. </p><p>Her vision started to grow dark, like a lace veil was placed over her head, shrouding her sight. Her periphery closed in around her, darkness bled from all corners until all she could see was him. His pale face, his entrancing features, his eyes that seemed to lure her into him. She couldn’t look away. </p><p>“You will do as I say.”</p><p>She felt her head lift and dip in a deep nod that she, in her mind and of her own volition, did not do. She heard his words in her head. It soaked through her skull and slipped into her blood like it was a part of her. It was as though God Himself came down from the Heavens and was giving her commands. She could not resist. </p><p>"You will follow me to Lucius’ study where you may ask me any questions you want, and I will answer them. Is that understood?" </p><p>"Yes, Severus." </p><p>It wasn’t her chosen response, but it was her lips that formed them, her voice that said it, and her body that complied as she followed him out the side door. </p><p>Hermione walked stiffly, following him through the corridors she’d hastily navigated when she searched for Lucius earlier. Her mind was screaming at her for obeying him, but she could hardly help herself. In truth, she wanted to obey him more than anything in the world. The pleasure that filled her whole body as she did what he wanted made her skin grow alight. She could feel the tethers of his influence binding her to him, forcing her to obey him as he walked slowly back toward Lucius’ study. </p><p>As Hermione entered the room again and he shut the door behind her, she felt those tethers fall away and all euphoric submission morphed back into a red hot rage. </p><p>Hermione glared at him. She didn’t even know where to start.</p><p>"Please sit," Severus said, pointing casually to the seat Lucius had her in earlier. His expression was far too neutral in comparison to Hermione’s, as though he didn’t have an ounce of doubt or regret at what he’d just done. </p><p>"How dare you?" She asked, her words barely louder than a pressured breath. "I can’t believe you, you used your vampiric <em>compulsion </em>magic on me? You forced me—"</p><p>"Lucius may be able to protect you here, but barring risking my own life—and <em>yours </em>—it was a risk to be there with you shouting and with blood being so freely spilt in the room next door. There are vampires here that you have only heard about in myths. Now, please. Sit."  </p><p>Without waiting for her, Severus strode forward and slipped into the lone leather chair that completed the circular seating area. Hermione stood, arms folded across her chest as she tried to decide what she wanted to do. </p><p>His words seemed to deflate some of her anger. God, it was all so confusing. She was so volatile. Her emotions were raging, one feeling sweeping over the other, all in a desperate attempt to mask the pain and confusion she felt underneath it all. </p><p>Hermione approached the chaise lounge and slipped onto the seat, her feet pointed inward and hands resting in her lap. There was a moment there where she felt it: the pain, that longing that ached for him. It was the simplicity of his expression as he sat momentarily avoiding her gaze, then finally seeing her—actually looking at her. His features softened, as did hers.</p><p>"Now, what are your questions?" Severus said, lacing his fingers together in his lap. </p><p>Severus’ gaze landed on her hand which she’d barely realised still gripped the torn, crumpled image of Ms Ludcroft’s body. Guilt crept up her throat as Hermione realised she hardly cared about the case anymore; she was far too distracted by Severus’ presence and her whole world changing at a moment’s notice to think about the case. </p><p>It wasn’t right. Her love life was hardly more important than catching a murderer, yet the same questions kept flooding her mind in a constant stream, repeating themselves over and over:</p><p>
  <em> Why did you leave?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did I do something wrong? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you happy to see me, now?  </em>
</p><p><em> Am </em> I <em> even happy to see </em> you<em>?  </em></p><p>Instead, she asked: "How did you turn—you know, into, er...?" </p><p>Severus’ features hardened then neutralized within a blink of an eye. Hermione watched as he leaned back into the chair, a dark, contemplative look coming over him.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt nervous. Did she really want to know what happened? She couldn’t help but wonder if he left her to join the vampires since they, in many ways, offered a fresh start for him. He, like her, was a lost soul following the war; could she have blamed him if he sought the ultimate escape? </p><p>"Lucius," he said. The word was strained, as though struggling to escape his throat.</p><p>Hermione blinked, not registering what he said.</p><p>"Lucius?" She repeated, leaning forward. "Wait, <em> Lucius</em>? <em> He </em> turned you?" </p><p>"It was an accident." </p><p>Ms Ludcroft’s picture fell to Hermione’s feet as her hands rose to cover her mouth. </p><p>"He never meant to," Severus continued. "He’d been attacked and wanted to seek my help, but, well it’s very dangerous for new vampires to come in contact with humans, there’s very little self-control in the initial stage and I could hardly ward him off without—killing him."</p><p>"You <em> let </em> him turn you?" </p><p>"I forced him to, actually. I’d lost so much blood, and he could not stop himself even though he wanted to. Transformation was the only option I had apart from perishing from bloodloss, and I wasn’t ready to go. Not like that. I could never leave Lucius with that guilt, so I turned. And,” —his eyes lifted to meet hers— “Knowing what I did about vampirism, about how dangerous it is to be around humans for the first six to eight months of transformation, I…" </p><p>"You left." </p><p>Hermione’s vision blurred, heat and tears filled her eyes as he scooted toward the edge of his seat. He reached to wrap his fingers around her wrist before he lowered her hand into her lap. His touch was gentle, but it felt so heavy against her skin as his fingers slipped slowly against her palm. That’s all they did. He rested his hand there, touching her sensitive skin with his without further commitment or intimacy, as though all he wanted was a point of contact with her. His fingers were trembling. They were freezing against her burning skin, but she could feel the nervous quiver in them. For some reason, it brought fresh tears to her eyes. </p><p>That was not what she expected. </p><p>"But you could have told me," Hermione countered. "I would have supported you and helped you!"</p><p>"You would have found me. You would have endangered yourself to take care of me. The first few months of vampirism are the worst kinds of hell; I would have never wanted you to see me like that, or worse, be close enough to me that I’d…" Severus’ throat jumped with a swallow. "Harm you." </p><p>Tears streamed freely down her face and her chest ached in a way it hadn’t in two years. </p><p>Severus’ fingers slipped into hers. She could feel the restraint as he squeezed her hand and wondered if he wanted to pull her into him. She suddenly so wanted that. </p><p>It was an accident. He hadn’t left her because he didn’t love her. He hadn’t left her because he wanted to run away from her. He did it to protect her from <em>himself. </em></p><p>A knot formed in her throat as she shook her head. The truth didn’t make the pain fade away. If anything, it tore open that gaping hole she’d slowly patched in her heart and made it fresh again. </p><p>"Hermione…" </p><p>The sound of her name in his mouth stabbed at that wound and made her insides ache. </p><p>"Did you—" Hermione choked on her words and let out a shaky exhale, her gaze glued to their entwined fingers. "Did you miss me?" </p><p>“Look at me,” he said.</p><p>She did, but it was so bloody hard. She wanted to bury her face in her hands and cry. She wanted to feel him against her, holding her, comforting her the way he had so many times. </p><p>"Of course, I missed you," he said. He leaned forward. His fingers trembled in her hands as his dark eyes sought hers as though to convey the truth he was speaking to her. "I wanted to see you. I thought about you every bloody day. I missed you dearly." </p><p>She let out a strained cry at his statement and, without further need for words, Hermione flew to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. Her legs straddled his lap and she sucked in a full breath, taking in the scent of him which still, even amid his transformation into a creature of the night, was familiar to her. </p><p>What was not familiar, however, was his response. He sat frozen in place as though she were a basilisk that had petrified him stiff. His hands didn’t lift to cradle her, his palm didn’t press into her back to embrace her, he sat unmoving with his eyes closed and slow, tense breaths passed through his flared nostrils. For a moment, Hermione wondered whether he was going to be sick. Did her affection have that effect on him now? Did he… not want her anymore? </p><p>Hermione leaned back, her brows knit and confusion painted vividly on her face as she searched for any indication of how he felt or where his mind had gone. She, fortunately, did not have to wait long as his eyes slowly opened. There was something there, perhaps something that Hermione hadn’t previously noticed. It was a sheen of red that glossed over his normally near-obsidian irises. It faded with another deep exhale and his gaze slowly landed on her. His jaw clenched and unclenched and he lifted his hand, slowly and deliberately, to her head where his fingers slipped into her hair. </p><p>“Are you alright? Should I go?” Hermione asked, knowing that if his answer was anything other than ‘don’t go,’ she would be forever devastated. </p><p>“I’m alright,” Severus said, his words barely a whisper. </p><p>She could feel his warm breath against her lips as he slowly, almost mechanically, scratched at her scalp. His nails barely scraped her skin and he touched her with such gentleness, as though he was afraid he’d tarnish an expensive porcelain doll. </p><p>“Do you have your wand?” He asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded, perplexed at his question. </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now,” Severus said, his fingers slipping under her jaw where he drew her forward. </p><p>The words made her heart rise in her chest, fluttering in her throat. But he didn’t kiss her, he just stared at her, considering something. It made Hermione want to shake him. </p><p>“If, for some reason, I get carried away and—”</p><p>“Oh, for crying out loud,” Hermione said with an impatient huff and, before he could get any more lost in that infinite mind of his, she leaned forward and closed the gap between them.</p><p>Her lips captured his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers slipped into the inky tresses that felt like silk to her touch. His mouth was surprisingly warm where the rest of him felt cool. It took a moment for his muscles to relax and for him to reciprocate the kiss which seared Hermione. She’d always remembered the tenderness with which he kissed her, the softness of his lips and the way it felt like they could remain like this, forever kissing. </p><p>He gripped her jaw and tilted her head to where he wanted her and his tongue gently brushed against her lower lip. The way he kissed was as exciting as the memories she’d preserved, but there was something else. Something more. It was like she’d swallowed that tether of compulsion magic and it trailed down to her core, burning her from inside with such pleasure that she dreaded separating from him. God, vampiric magic was strong. Or was it <em> him </em>? </p><p>His fingers slipped past her jaw and landed on her throat. He gave it a squeeze and she immediately felt the pressure of her pulse radiating from her throat to her head. She knew he could feel how rapidly her heart was beating, pumping hot blood throughout her as his kiss thrust her whole body into a heightened state of need. His tongue pushed past her lips and met hers. The taste of him, the subtle ways in which he commanded her overwhelmed her senses and Hermione let out a soft moan into his lips. </p><p>A growl erupted from Severus’ chest and he suddenly pushed her by the shoulder and throat, forcing her back. </p><p>Severus’ eyes fell from her lips to her throat. No, not throat, neck. </p><p>It was counter-intuitive, but her heart started to pound a bit harder at the sight of him staring there. </p><p>Is that what he wanted? </p><p>He gazed with the same ravenous hunger that Lucius had when he stared at her breasts. Though, under Severus’ eyes, she hardly felt belittled or degraded. If anything, she wanted to lean into it, lift her chin and let him take a longer look over her body. </p><p>"Do you…" Hermione paused. How in the bloody world would she phrase such a question?</p><p><em> Do you want to bite me? Are you staring at me because you want to feed from me? </em> </p><p>"I’ve taken an anti-transformation tincture," she said, instead. That was good. Clinical. Logical. </p><p>It wasn’t as though she planned to be fed from a vampire, but it seemed like a necessary precaution when she knew she’d be walking into a vampire bar with little to protect herself. </p><p>Severus shook his head and swallowed. He glanced away from her, his eyes trailing over the Victrola that she’d forgotten about; her mind suddenly filled with the opera that hung in the air. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. There was a nagging emotion there that clung to her thoughts. A feeling of hurt at the idea that he didn’t want to feed from her when he’d undoubtedly drank from other humans this entire time, but that thought alone made Hermione want to douse her head in cold water and tell herself to snap out of it. Why was she even bothered at all about that? </p><p>Because she wanted him. </p><p>But it wasn’t just <em> want</em>, was it? There was a burning devotion to him that she wanted to tear out of her and logically dissect. </p><p>She so wanted him to taste her. And, what in the bloody hell was that about? Where did that even come from? </p><p>Ugh. She hated this. </p><p>She just needed to do her job. Questions. Answers. Get out. </p><p>The thought slipped from her mind as Severus trailed his fingertips down her spine, following the narrow curve of the dress that hung so close to her skin. He stopped just above the slope of her bottom and, whether consciously or not, she felt the pang of disappointment at his civility, vampire or no.</p><p>"Why did you wait so long?" Hermione asked, her voice a bare whisper as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Why not come back when you were, you know, less… dangerous." </p><p>"It’s not that simple. Vampire-human relationships are taboo for a reason." </p><p>"Ah." </p><p>She understood what he meant, such a relationship of feeder-and-feast would have been quite difficult to convey in healthy relationship terms. And yet…</p><p>"Oh, but that’s bollocks, though. We aren’t exactly strangers to taboo, Severus." </p><p>The sound of his chuckle warmed her. </p><p>"Being your ex-professor and having a predilection to cane your bottom doesn’t exactly compare, does it?" </p><p>"Oh my God," Hermione squeaked. A burning blush flooded her cheeks. </p><p>"Mm, I missed your embarrassment," he said, his voice a low growl against her ear. </p><p>Severus’ hand trailed down to her delight. It curved over her bottom and found its way under her skirt where his fingertips grazed the edges of her knickers. Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from sighing at his touch, teasing as it may have been. </p><p>His body shifted under her and she suddenly felt his fingers in her hair, squeezing at the base of her skull as he yanked her head back. Hermione let out a startled cry, and her features contorted into a wince. His eyes washed over her suddenly visible face, taking in the sight of her reddened cheeks and the way her forehead creased when he tugged just a little harder. </p><p>Merlin, she could feel his cock harden under her. She missed that feeling. Missed the power of making him hard without even trying. </p><p>Bastard. He wasted two years hiding away. </p><p>Hermione bucked her hips against his and watched as his eyes widened from the sensation of her hips grinding against his. </p><p>"You know, I’m not<em> that </em>embarrassed." Hermione’s lips curled into a small smirk that she pretended to bite back. "You’ve done much worse." </p><p>His dark eyes sparkled with amusement at her playful tone, but, to her dismay, his hand loosened from her hair. </p><p>"You think I’m too stupid to know you’re provoking me?" </p><p>Severus’ fingers suddenly trailed over her jawline as she smiled sweetly at him. He continued drawing a line down her neck where his eyes lingered, and lower, following the fabric of her dress as it cut deep into her cleavage. His cold fingers made her squirm and she let out a soft moan when his touch disappeared into the slit. </p><p>Suddenly, the door of the study flew open and silver shone in her periphery. Hermione gasped, Severus stiffened, and they both glanced at the intruder who could not have had less convenient timing. </p><p>Lucius Malfoy stood several paces into the room, his eyes shifting from her to Severus and back. Hermione tried to scurry out from Severus’ lap, but he was quick to wrap his arms around her and held her still against him. </p><p>"Release me, Severus," she hissed, suddenly appalled at the sight of Lucius just standing there, not at all looking away to grant her some modesty as she tried to pull Severus’ fingers out of her neckline or pull her dress down the few inches it had risen with Severus’ hand. </p><p>"It’s fine," Severus said. He drew his hand away from her chest and he calmly adjusted her skirt well over her nearly-exposed bottom, but his grip around her waist remained. He manoeuvred her, lifting her to sit sideways on his lap as she faced Lucius.   </p><p>"Well, well," Lucius said with a lilt in his voice and a bounce in his step as he approached them. "You two have rekindled rather quickly, haven’t you?" </p><p>Hermione squirmed against Severus, whose arm remained tight around her. She wanted to fly to a different seat, far away from their momentary illicit liaison, and hide from Lucius’ amused gaze that seemed to follow her every move. Her face must have been strawberry red, it burned with embarrassment and frustration as she squirmed against Severus. She wanted to elbow him in the chest, they both looked far too amused with her struggle. </p><p>She let out a frustrated groan, squirming and wiggling against him with a whine that made her feel much younger than she was. Suddenly, Hermione let out a cry when Severus’ hand landed hard on her bare thigh. She glared at him, her mouth open with shock at what he’d just done.</p><p>He smiled at her with a dark amusement she’d only seen during their “play” when he’d enjoy putting her in predicaments that would ultimately not serve her. It was a sadistic smile he’d have when he’d leave her bound, kneeling with her legs spread, nipple clamps biting down on her breasts while she had to maintain the same posture and avoid moving, or they’d dig just a little bit deeper, making the pain grow unbearable with time. </p><p>Severus was a cruel man when his cock was hard. He’d watch her, with her wrists bound, nipples clamped, and ankles chained to the bed, quietly struggle as she’d try to reach for the large ice cube that he’d frozen and placed in front of her, the content of the ice containing the key which would free her from her bindings. Slowly, slowly she’d wait until the ice would melt, dripping on the floor in front of her, and finally, when the key would fall to the floor with a loud clunk, she’d reach for it, stubborn and victorious, only to find that the key, too, was <em>just </em>out of reach. </p><p>The bastard knew. Of course, he knew. He’d make her beg for her release, even after having endured all that pain, reminding her that when they were together, her fate was in <em>his</em> hands.</p><p>What a wicked man he was. She would’ve likely forgotten about his sadism if it wasn’t something that she'd touch herself to at night. </p><p>"Severus," Hermione hissed, her tone full of warning. </p><p>She was sure she looked<em> very </em>intimidating, with her mid-thigh babydoll dress, pigtails, smeared rouge, and throbbing handprint mark on her body. The pout surely enhanced her intimidation factor. </p><p>"It’s alright; it’s just Lucius." </p><p>"Ha," Hermione scoffed. </p><p><em> Just Lucius</em>. Yes, he was Severus’ best friend from childhood, but he was the closest thing to an enemy Hermione’d had since Voldemort, though even that word meant little nowadays. How simple-minded they all were, seeing the world in black and white, good guys and villains. </p><p>"It’s inappropriate."</p><p>"Oh, please," Lucius said. He reclined onto the chaise lounge, resting his feet on the end that faced them. "Don’t be decent on my behalf. I’ve become somewhat of a connoisseur of sin in recent years, by all means, I’d love to watch. I’ve always been curious about you two. Who’s on top?"</p><p>“You have one guess,” Severus responded. His shoulders shook with laughter.</p><p>Hermione shot him a vicious glare, silently urging him to shut both himself and his friend up.</p><p>"I need to go," Hermione said. </p><p>Lucius wasn’t entitled to <em>any </em>guesses about her love life whatsoever! She suddenly tried to scoot forward, her toes attempting to reach the ground. That seemed to get a reaction out of Severus, whose grip tightened so hard into her ribs that she swore she could feel a bruise forming. Her face grew hot as he pressed down on her diaphragm, making it difficult for her to catch a full breath as she continued to struggle. </p><p>"Go where?" Severus asked.</p><p>"But you just got here," Lucius added, with a sort of whine that only Lucius Malfoy could have without looking like a petulant child. "And what about—" Lucius glanced to the floor and plucked the damaged photo she’d dropped. He brought it to eye level. "My, Ms Ludcroff looks worse now more than ever. It’s not enough that she was murdered, but now to be decapitated post-mortem is just, tsk, <em> tragic </em>." </p><p>The amusement in his voice was not funny at all. Guilt crept up Hermione’s stomach like bile as she stared through the tear of the photo where her finger had torn right through. She could see Lucius’ eye peering through. </p><p>"Godric." Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her muscles relaxed and she fell limp against Severus. </p><p>He pressed a gentle hand against her hip, rubbing soothing circles there as he pulled her into him, cradling her whole form against his chest. Even with his sudden gentleness (which was only a small condolence to the fact that he was keeping her hostage), she couldn’t get comfortable. She could feel his erection under her, rigid as ever, even with their new audience. But Lucius was right; she couldn’t leave quite yet, not when she still had questions to ask. </p><p>Lucius placed the photo on the table between them with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"The questions can wait," Severus said. His tone was firm and he gave Lucius a stern look that Hermione didn’t understand. </p><p>"Very well, what shall we do with our dear little Miss Granger?" </p><p>"But I do have questions," she said, turning to Severus. </p><p>"Later," Severus said.</p><p>Like hell, later. Who did he think he was? </p><p>Hermione was not having any of it. She firmly gripped his wrist and tugged on it with all her might. It hardly made a difference, it was like moving the arm of a bronze statue, but it did get his attention. Severus lifted a brow at her desperate attempt to free herself before he lifted his hand and Hermione practically flew out of his lap. She stumbled forward as her body grew accustomed to not having the weight of his arm on her.</p><p>She was acutely aware of how both men watched her, quiet and unmoving. It made the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she watched Lucius break the silent stillness, his lips curling into a smile and his shoulders lifting with an inhale that almost looked natural if she hadn’t already noticed that he’d gone several minutes without having to take a breath. Was this another trick of theirs? An effortless ability for self-preservation as they blended, seamlessly, like humans while—when no one was watching—they lurked, silent, still, deadly like gargoyles that would descend upon their prey. </p><p>As Hermione glanced from Severus to Lucius, she reminded herself of where she was. She wasn’t amongst colleagues, nor acquaintances. Not friends, not enemies. She was amongst <em>vampires</em>. Predators who, if they so chose, would snap her in half and drink her life-giving blood as an afternoon snack.</p><p>But surely Severus wouldn’t...</p><p>She glanced at Severus, half-arguing with herself about whether or not he could really pose a risk to her. Hermione knew of his sexual sadism from their previous relations, but <em>real </em>sadism—that was something else entirely, wasn’t it? </p><p>"My, how hard the little girl thinks." </p><p>Her eyes snapped toward Lucius, whose head was tilted as he watched her with such amusement it was as though she’d been performing something exquisite for his private audience. </p><p>Hermione scowled at that. Little girl. She was <em>not </em>little. She was a fucking Unspeakable. She had blood on her hands, extensive training. Sure, contending with two fully-fledged vampires would be a challenge, but given her abilities, she, too, was a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>She stood with her back straight. </p><p>"Gentlemen, I’d like you to tell me what you know about the Nocturne Killer," she said, clearing her throat as she looked from one vampire to the next. </p><p>Lucius’ eyes trailed over her form while Severus’ remained on her face, his expression neutral and unreadable. </p><p>"One of our witnesses reported that at least two of the murder victims were regular patrons of this establishment."</p><p>"Such large words," Lucius said under his breath. </p><p>"Let her speak," Severus cut in. </p><p>Her chest swelled at his biting tone toward Lucius who merely smiled brighter. </p><p>"Were either of you in contact with Ms Ludcroft or Ms Mills?" </p><p>"Have you ever been bitten by a vampire, my dear?" Lucius asked, evading the question entirely.</p><p>"I asked a question, Sir," Hermione responded.</p><p>She folded her hands across her chest, a tactic that was meant to show authority, but she quickly remembered the way her breasts pushed together in the dress. It made her feel even more naked in front of their piercing eyes. She dropped her hands to her sides and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. </p><p>When Lucius did not respond or even acknowledge her words, Hermione frowned and let out a frustrated huff.</p><p>"I have not," she answered, "what does that have anything to do with this?"</p><p>"Right," Lucius said, side-eyeing Severus. "You had all the time in the world to give her a taste of heaven, and—let me guess—you spent the majority of it apologising and explaining yourself?" </p><p>"There are more important things than pleasure, Lucius," Severus said.</p><p>"Ha! That, coming from<em> you </em>?" </p><p>Hermione glanced at Severus, who suddenly fixed Lucius with a look so harsh that, had Lucius not been even more amused by Severus’ severity, Hermione would have thought he’d surely wither under the force of Severus’ stare.</p><p>"Oh, come now! I’m only bringing some levity to this horrendous, horrific, <em> awful </em>tragedy. Please, please, do come sit. This false air of Ministry authority is distracting me from your beauty and I’d rather have a good look at you," Lucius said, patting the seat next to him. </p><p>Hermione glanced between him and Severus, who watched her expectantly and gave her a look that almost warned her not to take Lucius’ bait, as if she would. Instead, she smiled politely at Lucius and, instead of obeying the blond vampire, she sat her bottom on the rather hard, narrow wooden arm-rest of Severus’ chair. </p><p>"As I was saying—"</p><p>"You know, little dear, there is a reason girls like that come to vampire clubs," Lucius said. "Though not just women, mind you, we have our fair share of pretty boys."</p><p>"It’s hardly their fault," Severus said, turning to his friend. "Sacrificing one's freedom for the pleasure of vampirism… even if one is shackled from the ankle to one's Master."</p><p>Lucius and Severus exchanged a look that seemed a bit too private for Hermione to understand. If it wasn’t for Severus wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back down into his lap, she would have thought they’d forgotten about her. Hermione gave a squeak when his palm rested high on her leg and he trailed his touch upward. </p><p>"Should you have chosen again, would you have opted for this life?" Severus asked his friend.</p><p>Her eyes remained glued on his hand, her attention shifting rapidly between what they were saying and what Severus was doing to her. Lucius leaned back and pressed a finger to his chin.</p><p>"Hmmm. Well, you know, my only complaint is that I miss summers in Marseilles." </p><p>"Gentlemen." Hermione’s head snapped up. She did not need to hear all about Lucius’ fond memories of waltzing around in a speedo drinking spritzes; she had questions that needed answers. "Tell me more about the girls; were they close to anyone? Did they spend time around any particular vampires?" </p><p>"Of course," Lucius said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.</p><p>"It’s no secret that vampires have familiars," Severus added. There was a shift in his tone that made Hermione glanced over to him to find his eyes trailing over her neck. </p><p>She knew about familiars. The Ministry reading material had described them as groupies for vampires, but she’d done her due diligence and read quite a few extra texts on vampire culture. It wasn’t just a parasite-host relationship; humans got quite a bit out of their relations with their vampire Masters and Mistresses. Pleasure, yes, that was undeniable; both from the feeding itself, as well as the, ahem, perks of vampiric seduction… But there was an allure to belonging to someone who could protect so fiercely. It was reason enough to seek a vampire keeper, one who would guard their human pets under their wings and foster them in exchange for fresh, ever-flowing blood. </p><p>"May I question their keepers? Perhaps they know—"</p><p>"You are questioning him," Lucius said. </p><p>He crossed his hands in front of his chest and leaned back against the chaise. </p><p>"They were <em> your </em> girls?" Hermione asked, her head snapping from Lucius’ face to Severus’ long fingers as they trailed dangerously close to the hem-line of her dress, then higher still as they gently tugged her skirt up. </p><p>She wanted to slap his hand away, but suddenly she could feel his nose press against her scalp and his lips brush against the back of her ear, causing a row of shivers to trickle down her spine. </p><p>"They were—briefly, anyway." Lucius smiled and his eyes grew distant. "Though I did quite enjoy the raven-haired goddess for the week or so she was in my care..."</p><p>"Are you—” Hermione squirmed, Severus’ touch far too distracting for comfort, “—alright?" </p><p>Suddenly, she felt silly for asking it—how close were vampires to their humans, anyway? And what emotions did Lucius Malfoy have towards those he regarded simply as pets and slaves? If House Elves were any indication, he likely replaced Ms Ludcroft with another without a second thought. But it felt instinctive for her to check in; she knew full well what it felt like to lose someone.</p><p>Darkness flashed behind Lucius’ eyes and his lips suddenly broke into a smile. He slapped his hands against his knees and leaned forward.</p><p>"Much better now. Would you like to know what happened to their killer?" </p><p>Hermione gasped as Severus’ nails dug into the supple, soft flesh of her inner thighs. But as Lucius’ words sunk into her lust-filled mind, she leaned forward, her eyes widened. She tried with all her might to listen intently. </p><p>"What do you mean ‘what happened’ to him?" </p><p>"Tsk, no, no, little dear," Lucius said, "you think we’re just going to do all your hard work for you?" </p><p>"What d’you mean? I’m here for answers and—oh, Severus!" She gasped as, suddenly, Severus’ touch drifted right between her thighs, trailing over the soaked centre of her knickers.</p><p>Lucius smirked at the sight of her, held tightly in her ex-lovers arms as he toyed with her body. Suddenly, it all felt so invasive and she felt like a rat caught in a trap she’d willingly walked into. </p><p>She wasn’t sure who she was upset with more. Severus, who she knew had much better self-restraint than he was currently exhibiting; the man could starve himself for a small cause, and he chose this moment to bar all inhibition and molest her in front of Lucius. Or Lucius, who made no attempt whatsoever to avert his gaze as Severus groped and fondled his ex-lover in front of him. The false propriety was astounding; he had no decorum at all! </p><p>It was so distracting. The sexual attraction she had with Severus was still there, but it was just so much more. It seeped into her skin, flooded her mind, and made her want nothing more than to give into him. It made her forget about the fact that she was so close to acquiring all the answers to her questions, it made her forget that he was a vampire and she hadn’t seen him in years. It made her want to tear off her clothes and let him use her however he saw fit, even in front of Lucius, whose presence started to feel more and more normal the longer he remained near her. </p><p>She wanted their mouths all over her.</p><p>Their lips, which had grown dark in their transformation, which now covered dangerous little weapons that could tear her open. Their tongues, which would trail over her flesh and lap up her blood and other fluids… </p><p>
  <em> No, no. Hermione, no! </em>
</p><p>"Tell me!" Hermione said. </p><p>She tried to scoot forward, but all she managed to do was let her legs fall open, permitting Severus free access to her core. She willed her mind to squeeze her knees together as Severus’ palm pressed against the heat of her knickers, but she couldn’t. She wanted to sit straight-spined and straight-laced, but she couldn’t. </p><p>Everything seemed to grow fuzzy around her as Severus’ thumb grazed over her clothed slit and he massaged the spot that was throbbing.</p><p>“Oh God,” Hermione breathed. “Please tell me…” </p><p>"You’ll have to ask," Lucius said with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"Nicely," Severus whispered into her ear. </p><p>Warmth washed over her. Her mouth fell open. </p><p>"Poor dear," Lucius said with a dramatic pout. </p><p>Lucius leaned toward her and she felt the cool sensation of his touch around her ankle as he lifted it and brought it to his lap. He gently pulled her heel off of her foot and she watched, with half-lidded eyes, half-dazed, half-entranced, as his fingers gently raked over her foot.</p><p>Hermione let out a moan, unintentional as it was, as Lucius dug into her heel and began to rub the bottom of her sole. Her toes had grown pink from the strain of having to walk around in torture-devices known as stilettos, and she’d sustained a cut on the side of her pinky from the thick straps of her shoes. It felt divine when he pressed his knuckles against her arch, but Hermione’s eyes widened when his lips curled into a smirk and he lifted her foot to his face. Slowly, as his eyes met hers, he wrapped his lips around her pinky toe and brought it into the warmth of his mouth. He gave it a little suck, pressing his tongue against the laceration. </p><p>Tingles washed over her skin, and she froze as she felt the almost-graze of his fang against the sensitive skin of her pinkie-toe. She didn’t even care that from that angle Lucius could see all the way up her dress, nor did she care that it was Lucius Malfoy’s mouth that was on her while her ex-lover cradled her against him without any issue. She couldn’t bother to care about any of that; she was far too lost in the sensation of his mouth on her.</p><p>Lucius pulled away enough that his mouth still grazed her toes, but his lips curled into a smirk. “Well?” </p><p>"Please," Hermione sighed. “Please, tell me.” </p><p>The word caught in her throat when she felt Severus’ lips against her neck. Oh, God. He let out a deep breath that tickled the back of her neck and caused warm shivers to drift over her.</p><p>"That won’t do," Lucius said. </p><p>"Come, now, Hermione," Severus added, and she nearly squealed when his fingers slipped under the thin fabric of her knickers and pressed against her bare flesh. </p><p>"Is she wet?" Lucius asked, peeking under her dress.</p><p>Hermione almost combusted from the heat that flooded her face when Severus glanced up at him with a smile. It only got worse when his fingers pressed against the bud of her clitoris, and a wave of pleasure washed over her. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and a moan rolled off her tongue.</p><p>"Drenched."</p><p>"Please!" Hermione cried out when he pulled his fingers away. </p><p>"That’s better," Lucius said, reaching for her other leg. He effortlessly began kneading the tense muscles of her arch and she let her whole body grow limp at the sensation. </p><p>"Keep going, little one," Severus said. "Beg us for what you want." </p><p>"Please—" Hermione said, though for a brief moment her body and brain fought for dominance as she tried to understand what it was she was begging for. Answers about the murders, yes, of course. But her mouth wanted to say ‘please, do that again. Play with my body again, Severus. Give me more—both of you.’ </p><p>"Yes, sweet girl? What is it?" Lucius said. </p><p>He lifted her foot and Hermione watched, wide-eyed and burning, as his lips met the toes of her other foot. He dotted a kiss on each one before he pressed his knuckles into her sole and sent her reeling towards relaxation. </p><p>"I want… answers," Hermione breathed. </p><p>"Of course you do," Lucius said, placing a small kiss on the ball of her foot. </p><p>Severus’ fingers rose to her collar. She could feel his fingertips rubbing against her clavicle, slowly pushing the thin strap of her dress off her shoulder. She wanted to let him, the sensation of his intrusive hands making her feel all sorts of silent pleasures that she’d denied herself for years. It didn’t help that Lucius, beautiful, arrogant Lucius had begun his trail up her ankles, then calves, up on their way towards her inner thighs. </p><p>God damn the vampires, everything they touched felt like it was bursting with radiant, hot energy.</p><p>It took her a moment, but as Lucius’ lips hit her ankle and Severus’ fingers slipped under the top of her dress, she realised just what a fucking predicament she’d put herself in. She was in danger. Not for her life, not even her safety—for, at least, at the moment she felt like neither wanted to hurt her—but she stood little chance of not being<em> seduced </em>by these men. They dripped with sex appeal, and her cunt throbbed especially hard for the fact that Lucius, too, wanted her as his lips trailed up her legs and his eyes peered unabashedly up her skirt.</p><p>Sodding vampires. Stupid, sexy vampires.</p><p>Hermione stiffened. She knew Severus felt it as he peered at her. Slowly, she bent her knee and pressed the sole of her foot against Lucius’s shoulder, forcing him back, back, backwards. He obliged, somewhat confused, as Severus looked at her equally intrigued. She grabbed his wrists and held them in place against her chest. He relinquished, and both men stared at her with interest.</p><p>"Since you’re both far too hedonistic to know any discipline, I’ll redirect you both to my line of questioning," she said with her most authoritative voice. "Tell me, <em> now</em>, what you know about the Nocturne Killer, and do <em> not </em> waste my time." </p><p> It was Severus’ quirked brow and Lucius’ laugh of surprise that made her know she had both their curiosity. It was when she pushed Lucius’ face away with the ball of her foot, digging hard under his cheekbone, that she knew she had their attention. </p><p>"I’d much rather enjoy an evening of leisure, rather than one of business, so start talking. What do you know about the killer?" </p><p>Lucius’ lips curled and then parted into a wide grin. It was a bright smile of sheer amusement, but she knew it was intentional that he bared his fangs with lighthearted allure. It was when he ran a tongue slowly over his teeth that Hermione had to look away from him; she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing her heart was pounding in her chest at twice its normal speed. </p><p>Lucius slowly wrapped his fingers around her ankle and Hermione stiffened as he squeezed down on her. Had he wanted to, he could have snapped her bone in half. He could have torn her leg out of its socket. He could have pulled her to him and feasted to his liking, and there was nothing she could do about it. And he knew that. <em> She </em>knew that. </p><p>But instead, Lucius gently lowered her foot from his face and rested it against his lap. To an outsider, the move may have seemed benign, but the stiffness that she felt in his trousers made the gesture anything but innocent.</p><p>"Yes, my lady," Lucius said with a dramatic bow of his head.</p><p>"Minx," Severus muttered as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Fine. Lucius?" </p><p>Hermione pulled her feet away, opting to sit up straight with her back against Severus’ chest. If she was going to feel an erection, she’d rather feel a familiar one that pressed unrelentingly against her. </p><p>She watched quietly as Lucius reached into his pocket and withdrew something. </p><p>"Meet what remains of the Nocturne Killer," Lucius said, uncurling his fingers, one after the other. </p><p>"Oh God," Hermione cried out as she saw him holding blood-crusted human teeth. <em> Teeth. </em> The same teeth? A cold wave washed over her as she shuddered. "Wait, does that mean…?"</p><p>"Indeed. The Nocturne Killer has been apprehended," Lucius said. </p><p>"And appropriately dealt with," Severus added, his words velvety against her neck.</p><p>“So there’s no reason to worry your pretty little head about it, sweet girl.” </p><p>"You killed him?" Hermione stared wide-eyed at Lucius who shrugged in response.</p><p>"He will feed several of our newborn vampires and give back what he has taken from our community," said Lucius. </p><p>Severus’ expression was much easier to read. It indicated, in a fashion that was so Severus, that he was telling the truth and that’s all there was to say about that. But it only raised more questions in Hermione, who suddenly needed to know how the killer was found, how he was taken, what network of vampire spies they had in place that they could track down such a prolific murderer.  </p><p><br/>"But, wait, he’s <em> human </em>?" </p><p>"Oh, sweet girl, you think a vampire would be so sloppy? What kind of fool would leave a corpse out with fang marks all over her perfect body? Don’t be absurd," Lucius said. </p><p>Hermione let out a shaky breath. "But why would a human do that?"</p><p>"Revenge," Severus said. "His wife left him for one of our own, and…" </p><p>He shrugged as if that was reason enough for a man to go on a bloody rampage against a whole race, or to murder young girls caught up in the sordid underground world.</p><p>"How did—"</p><p>"Enough questions," Lucius cut in. He reclined into the chaise with a look of boredom. "We have other matters to attend to." </p><p>"Oh? And what matters are those, pray tell?" Hermione asked, folding her hands in front of her chest. She was so close to having all of her questions answered to consider the case closed.</p><p>"Are you really going to let her speak to us like this, Severus?" Lucius asked, with narrowed eyes. </p><p>She could see the sprinkle of chest hair from the deep cut of his shirt but her focus shifted to his words. </p><p>"Can’t you control your human a little?" </p><p>"<em> Control </em> me?" Hermione asked, her voice rising nearly an octave. </p><p>Lucius’ words jabbed at her like a taunting finger. She rose to her feet, creating a few feet of distance between herself and the vampires. A part of her, the proud leonine part that suddenly raged from within, regretted letting Severus think he could just do whatever he wanted to her. </p><p>"Sit, sit, sweet one. I didn’t mean to ruffle your skirts." Lucius’ saccharine tone sounded even more provoking now. </p><p>"I will not; I don’t need to do what you want. I don’t belong to him. <em> Control </em> me, really!"</p><p>She glanced behind for a moment to see Severus’ features hardened, yet there was a spark in his eyes. </p><p>"Sit down," he said, his tone low enough for her to barely hear. </p><p>She didn’t. She turned to Lucius, instead.</p><p>"I have all the answers I need for now, gentlemen. Should I need further information, I’ll owl or, er, whatever method of communication you have here underground." She turned toward the door, but the heat that flared from within hardly allowed her the dignity to just leave. "What power do you think Severus has over me, exactly?"</p><p>"Little girl," Severus said. </p><p>The words rang like a warning. One that she chose to ignore, no doubt. It may have been prudent to heed his tone, but where was the fun in that? </p><p>Not only did she not heed them, she stared right at Severus as she continued to speak. She relished in the fact that his lips had pressed into a tight, disapproving line.</p><p>"I haven’t seen him in years, and you think I’m scurrying back to serve him? Or, what, you think because you’re both big, bad vampires now, you’d scare me into submission? Ha. Neither of you could control me if you trie—eek!"</p><p>A startled cry left her lips as she was grabbed by the waist, swiftly turned, and thrown over Severus’ knee. The hard armchair dug into her hips and her feet no longer reached the floor as she suddenly found her arse high up in the air. With a quick whip of his arm, his palm collided hard with her bottom. </p><p>"What <em> power </em> do I have?" Severus growled at her before his hand lifted and fell again, hard against her bottom, leaving a sudden burst of stinging heat. "Is physical power not enough for you? Hmm? My, how we forget what happens when you mouth off around me." </p><p>"Severus!" Hermione squealed and squirmed.</p><p>She let out a loud cry as his hand collided hard with her left cheek, then her right, spanking her in full view of a gleeful Lucius.</p><p>Despite what her behaviour would indicate, Hermione did not at all forget what would happen when she mouthed off around him. </p><p>It was her favourite way to get his attention, really.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a kudos if you're enjoying this! </p><p>I live for your comments, they are the best forms of inspiration. </p><p>Your support means everything to me. &lt;3 </p><p>---<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy">Facebook</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Paradisum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please heed the tags!</p><p><b>Music Recommendation:</b> There is a part in this chapter when Lacrimosa is mentioned. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WO1wDX75cg&amp;ab_channel=l0user"> It is inspired by this specific version.</a> I'd recommend listening to it while reading it for a more immersive experience and to feel like you're in Hermione's head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>In Paradisum</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a brat," Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand came down hard on each cheek of Hermione’s bottom, one after the other as pain and heat blossomed where he struck. It was enough to warm her skin and cause genuine discomfort. She tried to evade them with wiggles and squirms, but he skillfully landed each strike on her with loud pops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain radiated, starting from the surface of her skin where it burned like red heat, then trailed down, settling between her thighs with a different sort of warmth. The embarrassment was possibly even more intolerable; she could see Lucius watching with open interest as she yelped and whimpered against Severus’ onslaught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus struck a particularly hard blow tactically on the sweet-spot where her cheeks met her thighs, Hermione let out a shriek and reached back to shield her body from Severus’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick blur and flash of wind graced her face as she felt a strong grip on her wrist. It drew her hand toward the centre of her back, preventing her from blocking Severus’ spanks which continued to rain down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver flooded her vision and sharp aristocratic features were all she could see. There were the dark lips that hovered just before her line of sight, and crystalline grey eyes peered down at her. She squirmed even harder, though it felt futile, when she realized it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius</span>
  </em>
  <span> that held her hand in place and aided Severus in her punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made the pain worse. Knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was holding her down as she was thrown over Severus’ knee like an insolent child forced to endure a mortifying punishment added another layer of humiliation. Who the hell invited him? Not her! She wanted to flee. She didn’t want him to look at her like this, yet her wrists burned where he touched them and a part of her (surely the part of her that was susceptible to vampiric charm) wanted to feel that touch elsewhere—everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, dear, this is for your own good, you know,” Lucius said in a tone that snapped her out of her lustful reverie. “You should be thanking your old Professor for generously correcting your behaviour. You know better than to speak to us with such disrespect; it’s unbecoming of a lady with your beauty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the man always so bloody condescending?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady, her arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words only made Hermione want to spit out a dozen or more curse words in his face. She wanted to watch that faux civility melt away. Lucius Malfoy was more debauched than the Devil himself; no manner of proper speech and high-brow outrage would change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unbecoming?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Until you earn my respect, you aren’t entitled to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius burst out in a flurry of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, shit shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Severus!" Hermione cried out as she felt him flip the skirt of her dress up. He hastily hooked his fingers into her knickers and yanked them down. The force with which he undressed her caused the sides of her thighs to burn as the fabric scraped against her skin. The knickers, modest, simple white knickers, dangled around her ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione kicked, squirmed, and tried to escape. Gods, she did not expect this! Her bottom bare, on display for the viewing pleasure of both men, it was too much. She wanted to bury her face into her hands and scream. She wanted to run away. She wanted Severus to cover her nude form up… with his hands, his face, his mouth… Oh, Gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps," Severus said before his palm came down square in the centre of her freshly bared bottom. "—this—" he landed another, on the same spot, "will—" he struck again without mercy as she squirmed from the compounding pain. With each subsequent word, he slammed his hand down with loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwacks </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the same spot. "Earn. Your. Respect." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit down on her lower lip, muffling the cries that instinctively poured out from her. The pain was nearly unbearable as each strike sizzled on her skin. She was in such need of comfort that when Lucius caressed her face with the back of his hand, Hermione leaned into it, seeking that gentle touch that contrasted so starkly with Severus’ cruel abuse of her poor, bare bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it!” She shrieked when, without warning, Severus pinched the raw, tender skin that he’d just spanked. A fresh jolt of pain shot through her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, there,” Lucius cooed, crouching in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A novel mixture of rage and arousal flashed in her features as she glared at Lucius. She had</span>
  <em>
    <span> almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgotten that he wasn’t there, in fact, to comfort her at all. He brushed his thumb over her brows, and down the bridge of her nose, tracing her features while his eyes stared hungrily at her. He wasn’t trying to help her; he was capitalizing on her helplessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why, but it made her cunt throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, too, did Severus’ cruelty. The pleasure that pulsed between her thighs was undeniable; she knew she’d gotten wet the minute he threw her over his knee. God, she loved his corrective action, the sternness in his tone and stance, the way he’d massage her burning skin afterwards—even if it hurt like the flames of hell. She loved the possessive way he’d take over her body and make her his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she did so love his possession. Severus had a way of making her feel like she was his sole reason for living, and she relished in the attention he’d pour out for her. She’d missed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why she, without much further thought, craned her neck forward and, to both the vampires’ surprise, landed a warm kiss on Lucius’ lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stiffened under her as Lucius immediately leaned into the kiss, his fingers slipping into her hair. His palm cradled the back of her head, tilting her just so as his tongue slipped past his lips and brushed against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ silence lasted for a moment longer than she’d anticipated. She didn’t really know what to anticipate, truth be told. Was he mad? He didn’t exactly have ownership over her, and he’d allowed Lucius to stay the entire time that he’d been toying with her body. Hell, he’d undressed her in Lucius’ company! Was this meant to be entirely voyeuristic? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t care. No, she enjoyed it. Let him burn with jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moaned against Lucius’ mouth as she felt Severus’ hand slide between her thighs and slip right into her. Right past her lips, which dripped with wetness, past her clit which throbbed for him. The sensation of his fingers inside of her, pulling in and out in slow tantalizing strokes, made Hermione’s head swim with bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius released her hand which fell to her side. His fingers wrapped around her right pigtail, gripping the base, as he tugged and forced her head to twist to the side as his tongue slid well past her lips. His fingertips then trailed, teasingly softly, over her jawbone and down her neck. They wrapped around her throat, gently at first, then with a firm grip. It was when Hermione let out a choked moan, her voice strained against Lucius’ squeezing fingers, that Severus’ cock jumped under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pulled his fingers out from her hot core and suddenly landed a strike on the back of her thighs that made her see white. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes as she whimpered and kicked, her cunt clenching around nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation melded together with the tightening squeeze of Lucius’ fingers around her throat. Her head grew light and vision grew fuzzy. Pain morphed into pleasure, and the world melted into euphoria with the next strike. She struggled to inhale, her whole body tried to suck in air that was held just out of reach from her as Lucius squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naughty girl," Severus chastised with another heavy-handed strike. "Kissing my friends without my permission, and with such a drenched cunt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tingling sort of pressure developed around her eyes and forehead. She could feel her pulse raging against Lucius’ thumb, and all that could come out was the sound of a muffled whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius drew back, a smirk blatant on his lips as his hand released her throat. She sucked in her first full breath and the world suddenly reoriented around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your permission? I didn’t know you own me," she said, her words raspy as she glanced over her shoulder towards Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk," Lucius said, though his amusement was apparent. "Would you speak to him like this if he did?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she would." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strike landed hard on the back of her right thigh. She let out a helpless shriek and kicked uncontrollably as the pain took its sweet time to dull into radiating stings. She hated being struck there and Severus knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did, even when we were together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus struck her other thigh, Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him with an angry scowl as though</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in any position to warn </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to hit there again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a brat," Lucius said. “Hmm….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius patted her cheek with his fingers. The first one was gentle, but Hermione flinched as each subsequent pat grew firmer. His fingertips collided with her cheek until he landed a strike hard enough to make her wince. It stung a bit, but the warm impact immediately made her legs fall open as she fixed Lucius with a pout that would make grown men melt. Men, not vampires, apparently, as Lucius merely smirked at her expression. He trailed his fingers over her cheekbone then dusted over her lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open," Lucius said, the word soft but firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed, but not without style. Hermione fixed him with a sultry expression, licking her lower lips before slowly letting her mouth fall open. It came as a shock when Lucius’ touch fell from her face and he reached to unbutton his black leather trousers. She watched the zipper slowly open, her face burning as he tugged the waistband down enough to reveal a tuft of silver-blond hair and the deep V-lines of his pelvic bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frenzied hunger nearly overcame her. Suddenly, she wanted to trace those lines with her tongue. Wanted to contrast that pale ivory marble skin with her warm pink mouth, following them like arrows towards his groin. The shift was so abrupt that she hardly even realized what a ravenous little whore she became for him, just from the mere peek of his shirt lifting and trousers dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that broke her out of her reverie was the slam of Severus’ palm against her bottom. But that didn’t last long as the cry passed her lips and her eyes fell on Lucius again. He remained kneeling, but his hand disappeared under his unzipped trousers and she watched as he gently rubbed himself out of her view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to take it like a good little girl?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or are you going to be a brat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caused her lips to twitch. They both knew the answer to that question and her silence seemed to be the response Lucius was expecting, or at least hoping for. His hand rose from inside of his trousers and suddenly Hermione found his fingers pushing past her lips. He didn’t stop when she tasted the salty flavor of his fingers and precum that had rubbed against his skin. He didn’t stop when his knuckles brushed against her teeth and her whole body twitched as she choked on his fingers. He withdrew for a moment, but then dove his fingers back into her mouth, causing her to gag around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silly girl, would you be so bold if you knew that Severus has broken grown men bigger and scarier than you like mere mares?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione responded with a choked gargle as Lucius fucked her face with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or that we have a dungeon we’d love to show you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She’d cry at the sight of it," Severus said with a low laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened and she tried to squirm away, trying desperately to free herself from Lucius’ invading fingers that made tears stream from her eyes and her stomach churn as she gagged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we throw her in the cage and have her beg for forgiveness?" Lucius said, glancing at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She hates being neglected," Severus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww," Lucius said with a mock pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his fingers withdrew and saliva pulled out of her mouth in strings. After giving her a slight look of approval, with her puffy lips and drool falling helplessly from her mouth, Lucius smeared his soaked fingers against her cheek where he’d slapped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor little brat hates punishment but does everything in her power to earn one,” Lucius said with a mock look of pity. “Perhaps we can fuck Ginger and Crystal in front of her and watch her pout as she gets nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An involuntary whimper escaped her lips at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she hates that!" Lucius said with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you," Severus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rush of heat washed over her as Severus’ fingers trailed between her arsecheeks and ghosted over the bare lips of her cunt. Her legs instinctively spread, giving him easy access but his touch disappeared and, without warning, his palm came down hard against her left thigh. It was hard enough to disarm her and, instead of eliciting rage, it caused her cries to morph into helpless, pleading whimpers which suited her overall appearance as a little girl. She pushed out her lower lip, gazing at Lucius for mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you hate that, my sweet?" Lucius asked, gripping her chin. His touch was gentle, as was his tone. She didn’t know if he was actually asking her because he cared, but the nurturing way that Lucius gazed at her made her insides melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Hermione said with a slight whine. "It sounds so…" she winced, anticipating another spank from Severus, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>boring.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Lucius threw his head back and let out an indulgent laugh. She would have taken pleasure in his amusement if his eyes didn’t seem to fill with a darkness that made Hermione want to cower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little girl," Lucius said, gripping her chin again, "keep saying things like that, and you’ll beg to be bored. You have no idea what we have in store for you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius gripped her jaw. He gently bit down on his bottom lip, his gaze remaining on her face though he seemed to have left for a moment, lost in thought or fantasy. Hermione got a sense that he had just pictured exactly what he had in store for her, and a shiver crawled down her spine at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, since our little one doesn’t care to be bored, I think we should have a proper look at her, Severus. What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Severus quickly shoved Hermione from his lap, causing her to land on the carpeted floor on her hands and knees. He found the zipper on the back of her dress and, with one quick swipe of his wrist, the back of her dress fell open. He moved so fast that, before her mind could comprehend what was happening, she was on all fours, entirely undressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand there," Severus said as his hand gripped the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rose to her knees, following his guidance as he squeezed her neck with enough force that it ached where he gripped her. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around her bare chest, shielding herself from view. It took a moment for her to realize that she was nude before these men, her entire body on full display. She curled her shoulders forward, suddenly shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hear me?" Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hermione asked, glancing from Severus to Lucius, who sat unbothered on the chaise lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand there," Severus said, pointing to the oval coffee table in the centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell would I do tha—ow!" Hermione shrieked as Severus gripped both of her pigtails and steered her like cattle toward the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You act like an insolent girl, I will treat you like one," Severus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please do," Lucius added. "She seems to need it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus forced her to stand on the table, on the makeshift pedestal where they kept her like an aesthetic addition to the ostentatious room. Real-life art for their eyes to feast on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands on your head, girl," Severus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood up straight, though her body felt tense as she tried to look down her nose at the vampires. Severus had already torn her knickers right off of her, baring her now-undoubtedly-pink bottom for their viewing pleasure. What made him think he could just undress her and force her to endure it? Her arms remained covering her breasts and she could feel the small peaks of her nipples which had hardened from arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate. The word was firm, unwavering, intentional in its opposition. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Severus that she was worried about. He’d seen her naked countless times, but Lucius? Lucius Malfoy, the man who likely had hundreds of women throwing themselves at his feet—to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes on her body, standing there entirely helpless and nude? She hated it. She hated all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>"hated"</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus lifted a brow at her and his lips pursed together. She’d given him pause, and she watched as he considered his next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Lucius said, pressing his fingers against his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t think our little Miss Granger wants to play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or she’s misbehaving on purpose and doesn’t realize that it’s dangerous to provoke me,” Severus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true, sweet pea?” Lucius asked, leaning forward on the chaise. “Are you not going to do as we asked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift your hands, little girl,” Severus said. His words were stern and commanding, but nothing Hermione hadn’t heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the position she was in—ordered around by two vampires who clearly had a penchant for sadism—her mouth curved into a playful little smile and she leaned forward until her lips nearly grazed Severus’. Her knees were almost quivering and there was an undeniable flutter in her chest, but she swallowed her nerves as she whispered against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius seemed to love that as his eyes lit up, but Severus—oh, his whole expression grew dark and his lips curled into a cruel little sneer. Without another word, he grabbed both of her wrists and forcefully pulled them hard behind her back where he held her wrists together with one hand. He drew her forward, forcing her to bend over until his face hovered just against hers. Though she stood on the table, he was near eye-level and their lips almost touched. He stared into her eyes as his other hand lifted to her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to squirm, fear suddenly gripping her. His words rang in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t realize that it’s dangerous to provoke me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, God. What had she done? Stupid, Hermione. Stupid, stupid!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus ran a thumb over her right breast, drawing a slow circle around her areola before he gently plucked at the tight little peak. It elicited an anxious cry from Hermione’s lips as she was held, helpless to endure his wandering hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to misbehave like this? In front of my maker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could answer, he squeezed down hard on her nipple and tugged. Hermione let out a cry as she was pulled forward from the painful point of torment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to tell me ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ when you really mean ‘yes, I’m just being an obstinate slut that’s begging to be put in my place’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moved to her other breast where he squeezed down hard. The pain shot through her, sharp and mean, making her cries fill the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll show you your place, slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pulled hard enough to make tears sting her eyes and she stomped her feet. She couldn’t get away. She couldn’t even budge in any direction as he held her still, forced to endure his torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Severus whispered into her mouth before his lips slowly trailed over her jaw. She quivered as he moved slowly down her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please—please stop,” Hermione whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” His words melted into the sensitive skin of her neck and shivers coursed through her body. God, her cunt was throbbing from the fear and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered in response. She didn’t know how to answer that question. What did she want? Her mind swam with endorphins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did</span>
  </em>
  <span> she want him to stop? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, is it?” Severus pressed a gentle kiss against the apex of her neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Hermione said, her voice a mere whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Severus said, smearing his lips against her sensitive skin, “I didn’t think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding so hard it may have bruised her chest. His lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mouth was right there. She anticipated the sting of his fangs into her skin, slicing into her like butter, drinking from her like wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hardly cope when Severus pulled his mouth away from her neck and his face suddenly hovered in front of hers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to say to me? Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth, but words remained trapped in her throat, swimming in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him to go back to doing what he was doing, the intensity was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you owe me, little girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face flushed. She shut her eyes as she swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sir,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hermione added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands on your head. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released the grip on her wrists and pushed her shoulder back to force her to stand up straight. She nearly fell over, the heady rush of endorphins too much for her. She could feel the slickness between her thighs as her cunt throbbed with anger. She wanted more, her whole body felt alight as though she’d been lit on the pyre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lifted her hands and pressed her palms flat on the tops of her head. She hated this stance so much. Hated the way it exposed her completely, forcing her breasts to lift and her whole body to remain open to whatever wandering eyes landed on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legs spread.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Gods. Hermione let out a whimper, but she obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt vulnerable, standing there, offering her nude body to Severus, and Lucius for that matter!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had easy access to her. Their eyes, their hands, whatever they wanted could just reach out and touch any part of her they liked. Her face burned. Her whole body tingled with humiliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for your inspection?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a soft whimper. The words stung her even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inspection</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ugh! No, no, no!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever vulnerability she felt was short-lived as her lips tensed into a scowl and she stood stiffly on the table. Her lips pursed further as Severus lifted her chin with two fingers and gazed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m not a prized pig for you to be inspecting," she said, despite knowing better. Despite just being shown that she was not at all in control here. Did that stop her from mouthing off? Of course not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling," Lucius said, scooting forward on the lounge until he was a foot or two away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius reached forward and his fingers grazed the inside of her left knee, moving upward toward her inner thigh. She wanted to clench around him, force her legs together and stop his wandering touch, but she could feel Severus’ eyes on her, waiting for her to misbehave so he could do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t delude yourself into thinking you’re a prized-anything. We haven’t even decided if we want you yet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response to such a crude remark, Hermione dropped her hands and covered her breasts from view. Severus’ tight grip suddenly closed around her left arm, but she stiffened when Lucius, rising from his chair, stepped toward her and grabbed her right wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, with both men standing there, slowly drawing her hands away from her chest and forcing her to bare herself to them, she felt the warm rush of tingles trail up her thighs and down her belly, settling right between her legs. She squeezed them together, her eyes averted from either man. They moved her hands back exactly where Severus had directed her to keep them, palms pressed at the top of her head, body bared and open for their pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is quite pretty, isn’t she? Though I would love to see misbehaved girls like her sobbing," Lucius said, running the back of his hands over her hips, trailing up toward the curve of her waist. "Beautiful pink nipples that match her blush so nicely." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They taste quite nice, too," Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Severus gripped at her pigtails and yanked backwards, forcing her head up to face the ceiling. Hermione cried out as a mouth landed on her breast, entrapping her plump, pink nipple. Teeth grazed against the bud of her breast, the tip of a tongue gently teased, and suction tugged her nipple deep into the warmth of a mouth until it felt like every inch of her body was being stimulated. It felt so familiar, Severus’ signature style as he doted on her breasts in the way she’d remembered. The man knew how to use his mouth in a way that drove her toward the Heavens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ssev—” she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” The deep baritone of Severus muffled into her neck as his lips smeared down toward her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed open. The tension in her hair released and Hermione slowly tilted her head down to find</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lucius</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not Severus,with his mouth on her. His cheeks hollowed into a deep suck that sent a flash of fire through her spine as he slowly gazed up at her with his misty silver eyes, half-hooded with arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have sworn it was Severus. The sensation felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as though this wasn’t the first time his mouth was on her breast. He seemed to have an unspoken and intimate knowledge of her body, as though touching her in exactly the way she needed was second-nature to him; as though Severus had taught him…? But no, that was silly. She couldn’t give it any more thought, all logic escaping her when  Severus tilted his head and trapped her other breast in his mouth. For a moment, Hermione’s bliss-soaked mind couldn’t understand where Lucius ended and Severus began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when a sharp pain tugged at her left nipple, she knew in her gut that it was Severus and his propensity for tormenting her as he tugged with his teeth and made a helpless whimper escape her throat. He straightened, replacing his mouth with his fingers as he rolled the glistening, pink tip of her breast with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m glad you haven’t lost any of that fire, little girl," Severus said as his lips hovered over hers. His free hand trailed over her jaw and down her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If asked, Hermione would have said it was an instinctive thing the way her head seemed to tilt away from his touch, baring her throat and neck to him. Perhaps it was something about the way he looked at her, the hunger he seemed to have as his eyes drank her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I lose the fire if you haven’t been around to subdue it?" She smiled a coy little smile that made Severus chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The shrew wants to be tamed," Lucius said after drawing his lips away from her nipple. It shone with his saliva. “Don’t you, little shrew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s response caught in her throat as Lucius’ fingers trailed over her hips and down her pelvis. He had taken a step back to gaze admiringly at the warm brown tuft of hair that was both neatly manicured and still a bit unruly by even her own standards, not unlike the hair on her head. He gripped it and tugged enough to make Hermione’s spine straighten and a gasp to pass her lips, but the sting was immediately ameliorated as he slipped his fingertips south, over her wet lips, hovering teasingly over that throbbing button of unending need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you taste like cinnamon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like a sample, Lucius?” Severus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, the idea drove her wild. It should have angered her—she should have been livid that Severus was offering her to someone else, as though Lucius was the guest of honour and she was the delicacy of the evening, but it only fueled the fire that lived between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ fingers grazed over her throat and Hermione felt goosepimples rise on her flesh when she noticed where Severus was staring. A taste. It was almost easy to forget she was prey amongst vampires, and the way Severus gazed hungrily on the spot she knew was pulsing hard with the rush of excitement and arousal, she knew he wanted a taste of his own. Of course, he did. He’d better…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why ask such stupid questions?" Lucius responded, sliding behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared from her view. Perhaps he’d moved to fuss with the Victrola or pour himself another drink, it didn’t matter as Severus gently tilted her head to the side, baring her even more to his wandering, thirsty gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would little Miss Granger like?" Lucius asked from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished he hadn’t asked her that. It was one thing to be taken by the men, devoured in the way they wanted to devour her, made small and vulnerable in their hands, taunted and toyed with. It was another thing entirely to own her own desires and state them. Explicitly share what a starved little whore she was for them. How she wanted nothing more than to feel the bite of their fangs, the morbid curiosity far outweighing the nagging, ringing bell of unease and caution that she seemed to stifle with the flames of her libido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Severus brushed his lips against her cheekbones, his hand trailing over her stomach and drifting precariously close to the heat between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, well," Hermione struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I love it when she gets shy!" Lucius exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s so unlike her," Severus said, the corners of his lips tense with a small smile he was clearly trying to hide from her view. "What will it be?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it, sweet pea, or we will be left parched," Lucius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione really didn’t want to say it. It felt so beneath her to ask them to drink from her, make a meal of her, take blood from her body for their own vampiric pleasure. And yet, she would have wanted nothing less in the moment. Gods, she was so curious, she’d always wondered why a human would ever give themselves to such debauched, self-serving creatures of the night, but it wasn’t that simple. It was Severus’ lips that would press against her neck, his body that would drink its fill from her. That thought alone, the idea of pleasing him in that way, connecting with him by giving him a part of her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes,” she breathed. “Bite me now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk. That’s no way to speak to your elders," Lucius said, and Hermione let out a squeal as he suddenly pressed against her inner thighs, prying her legs farther apart from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus trailed a kiss over her cheek and then placed a featherlight one on the corner of her mouth, where he whispered. "Beg, my sweet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Hermione whispered against his lips. She heard the low rumble of a groan from Severus, though it was soft enough for her to doubt ever hearing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again," Severus said, before planting another kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Severus." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please bite me, I want i—oh!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no indication, no warning, nothing to prepare Hermione as, without another word, Severus grabbed her by the hair, tugged her head to the side and buried his fangs deep into her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was agonizing. It was like two electric prods had struck the tender flesh of her neck and electrified the blood within. Her entire body tensed against him and the pained shriek that would have left her lips was stifled by the sheer shock of her pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, just when her brain had caught up with her body and she realized it was an unbearable, unnatural cruelty to be subjected to, it morphed. Her terror-soaked mind struggled to comprehend how, all of a sudden, pleasure seemed to fight her mind for dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, in the midst of her pain-induced delirium, for Hermione to realize she felt something else. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>down there</span>
  </em>
  <span>—hot, wet, totally invasive—pushed past her cheeks and dove deep into her cunt. It took a moment for her to understand what it was, and when she did Hermione let out another cry. This time lower, entirely involuntary, and one that trailed off her lips like honey. Fuck, Lucius’ tongue was working its own magic between her thighs as he buried his face into her arse and cunt, drinking his fill. Fuck, fuck, it was so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head grew dizzy, her limbs grew limp. God, what the hell was she doing. She really was bait, wasn’t she? But did she care? It was hard to tell, with the blood sucked out of her and Lucius’ lips grazing generously against her clit. She let out a low moan and arched her back, giving both men access to their prospective regions. Fuck, it all felt so nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius pulled away, and she could feel him rise, his fingers trailing up her sides as he stood up. She could feel his breath behind her neck, and his clothed body brushing against her backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’d like a taste, too," Lucius whispered in her ear. The sound alone made shivers trail through her, and Hermione’s head lolled backwards, baring her throat to both men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus found her breast and gave it a squeeze as Lucius leaned forward, his lips dotting sweet kisses on her shoulder and neck. She didn’t even need to brace for the bite, which he did with much more gentleness. His fangs slipped into her like a spoon cutting through honey. It only ached a little bit before she was distracted from the pain as Lucius’ hands trailed over her bare abdomen to press down on her hips, which he forced back. She felt his hardness against her bottom; he ground into her as he sucked on her neck, his lips soft and wet as a melodic rumble vibrated near her ear while he fed from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good. All of it, everything felt good. Her head was light as a cloud, her whole body felt like it was floating in a saltwater sea, like her skin had turned inside out and was enjoying raw pleasure on every inch of her body. Her brain was fuzzy, full of cotton, and her cunt—oh, her cunt throbbed with a type of need that she had never felt before. It ached with hunger, but even that felt pleasant as the vampires fed from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body felt hot, then cold; warmth was sucked out of her like a straw, leaving a cool tingling sensation that started in her fingers and slowly seemed to trail up her entire torso. She could barely lift her head, all she could feel was the steady suction of two pairs of lips, and two cool bodies pressing into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fffuck," Hermione let out a low groan as someone’s hands—did it matter whose?—trailed down her belly and slipped between her legs. It seemed to know her as it drew slow circles around her clit, pressing hard against the button that made her whole existence burn with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gently pulled out and ran his hot tongue over the spot he bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel, little one?" Severus asked, the corners of his lips dark with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnn," Hermione responded. There were no words to describe the euphoric state she was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like this?" Severus asked, his words a mere whisper as he continued to play with her cunt. Hia fingers slipped between her slit and filled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a low groan and reached a hand up to slip into Lucius’ hair. He seemed to be enjoying his time with her, his hips ground into her arse and she could almost feel the entire outline of his cock through the thin fabric of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Do you?" Severus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other hand pinched her chin as he lifted her face to look at him. Even through her delirium, she could make out the sternness of his features, the way his dark eyes appraised her face and body and seemed to drink her in like he had years ago. Hermione let out a quiet moan from the sheer pleasure of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampire venom was astounding. It was a sort of high she’d never felt before; it was nothing like Firewhiskey, or Gigglewater, or High-grass. It was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was limp as Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, letting her taste the metallic tang of her own blood on her tongue before he sucked on her lower lip. She tasted delicious, like warm caramel and holiday spices. She would have never guessed blood tasted like that—but, it didn’t, did it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned helplessly and leaned forward, taking Severus lips with her own as she pressed her tongue into his mouth wanting more. Her dazed brain was fighting for consciousness, for lucidity, yet even in her high-state, she knew that’s not what blood tasted like. As Lucius pulled away, leaving the fang marks stinging with the pain of an open wound, Hermione realized she was tasting herself the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> tasted her. Their venom had soaked in her blood and she, for a moment, could taste herself as though she were one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, she was delicious. It was no fucking wonder they wanted her. She was the most scrumptious treat, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a delicacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More," Hermione groaned, gripping Severus’ chin. She ran her tongue over his lips, nipping and biting at his mouth as she tried to chase that delightful taste that seemed to nourish and warm her insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pulled away, amusement painted on his face as Hermione stumbled forward. Her limbs were loose like she’d been stung with a jelly-leg curse. Her head swam with colors, and the room spun around her as she tried to balance herself but, before she could fall forward, both men gripped her by the elbows and lowered her from the oval mahogany table. She couldn’t stand on her own; her limbs felt weak and disconnected from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was happening to her? She could see the dark floor under her palms and knees, she could see the shiny leather shoes on Lucius’ feet, she could hear the sound of scratching as the Victrola changed from one record to the other, but her mind was blank. Thoughts were overridden by the quiet hum of bliss. Time didn’t seem to exist. She was an insect trapped in amber, forever embedded, frozen, helpless, as she tried to lift her head which felt heavier than her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow us, darling," she heard Lucius say from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoes disappeared from her periphery and she painfully lifted her heavy head to see where they went. Both men crossed to the other end of the room, far away from her. They were floating, or that’s what she saw in her dazed vision. Severus pulled on a book from the shelf and suddenly the whole bookcase creaked forward to reveal a large doorway carved behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes couldn’t see beyond that. The men just slipped into the darkness and disappeared, leaving her all alone there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic bubbled in her chest. Sudden, immeasurable need flooded her veins as she stared forward. All she wanted was to be around them again. She wanted to be in their presence, doted on by both men like she’d just been. Her whole being ached for it; it was a primal need that a babe has for its parent, that a starving animal has for meat. Why was she alone? Her heart raged in her chest as she crept forward on her hands and knees toward the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s it, little one, come on," she heard Lucius coo from beyond. She followed the sound, desperate to close the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Victrola sputtered back to life as the new record was placed, undoubtedly by magic, onto the turntable. The needle scratched against the vinyl and music flooded the room again. The sound was distant, blurred amid the already heavy dose of whatever venom filled her veins, seeped into her cerebrospinal fluid, trickled down her body, and drenched her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear the choir singing, mournful and angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lacrimosa dies illa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they sang. The Latin words floated through the air, dripping with lamentation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Full of tears.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s left knee struck her right palm as she crawled forward, mindlessly, hungrily seeking them. She could feel the way her heart was pounding in her chest. Was it excitement or fear? The emotions melded together, broken only by the sounds that pierced like rays of light amid the blurry mist of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What sorrowful music…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Judicandus homo reus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest ached. Her knees scraped against the floor as she crawled forward; she wasn’t even strong enough to lift her legs as the skin of her knees cracked open, raw and aching. Still, her body persisted forward. Her muscles felt like they were melting off her bones but she still needed to get to them—the thirst was overwhelming. They needed to quench it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucidity struck for a moment like lightning bursting through heavy, thick rainclouds. The little blood she had in her body seemed rage in her skull as suddenly every fiber of her being that had been fighting to get her attention suddenly broke through and made her realize where she was, what she was doing: following vampires to their den. Eager, naked, and more than willing to give them the rest of her should they want it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she the wherewithal, she would have found the whole thing exceedingly degrading. ...Right? This was mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cunt seemed to not have a problem with it. She squeezed her knees together to alleviate the burning tension that seemed to only grow. But her cunt was a starving, fickle bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was dangerous. The prospect of being fed from these men was terrifying, but fuck did it feel good. It felt like she was ascending into heaven. Gods, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> practically ascending into heaven. They could drink her until her body lay limp, breath and spirit expelling from her. Her final moments would be nourishing monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dona eis requiem. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear gripped her for the first time that night, and she stared into the darkness beyond the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as though he sensed it. As Hermione sat there silently fighting her internal demons which collided for control, Severus appeared in the doorframe. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He’d undressed. He didn’t look like the horrifying monster she had just envisioned in her mind. His dark features contrasted starkly with his white face, but his eyes were open and full of concern, his brows were knit as he gazed at her, attempting to assess her hesitation. He looked like a fallen angel that had just clawed his way up from Hell to rescue her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” he said, the word spoken gently but with a firmness that made her squeeze her knees together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged. There was little discussion of the matter. The sight of him, his presence, and her overwhelming need to feel his touch again silenced that nagging voice of reason—that pesky instinct for survival—and Hermione took her chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed down at her, his features stern but with a warmth in his eyes. It was an instinct that made her want to wrap her arms around his knees and hug him. For the first time that night, Severus felt warm against her trembling, freezing fingers. The sight of him burned her, she ached with a certain type of devotion she’d seldom felt in her life and Hermione wanted nothing more than to give herself to him, however he'd want her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” he said. His fingers slipped into her fringe and he scratched soothingly at her scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione parted her lips without question. She’d hardly noticed the item in Severus’ hand as he uncorked the small vial and lowered it to her lips. His other hand gripped her chin and held it in place as he poured the liquid in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced and squirmed, instinctively wanting to throw up the sticky, metallic fluid that coated her tongue and made her want to gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” he said, his tone biting. “Swallow, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grimaced but she shut her lips together and swallowed the godforsaken fluid. She understood, as the potion took effect, that it was meant to replenish her blood. Warmth started to fill her extremities and she could feel strength slowly coming back into her bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Severus said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned into Severus’ leg while his fingers caressed the tops of her head and he ran a thumb over her cheek and lips. The sensation felt immaculate in her state of blurry bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to follow me?” he asked. There was a hesitation in his tone, as though he was concerned about her answer. His fingers trailed over her jaw as his eyes washed over her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help herself as she caught the tip of his thumb in her lip and gently sucked until she trapped the whole digit in her mouth. It elicited a gasp from Severus, who didn’t seem to expect her sudden coquettish movement. Her eyes flashed open to meet his and she gave him a subtle smile as she sucked hard on his finger, blatantly and provocatively displaying her intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to tease me like this?” Severus asked with a reciprocal smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Hermione replied. She’d clearly gotten much of her strength back as the potion worked to heal her. She pulled her mouth away with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Severus said before he took a step back and disappeared into the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Hermione needed no time for hesitation as she followed him. Despite having the strength to rise to her feet and walk, she opted to continue crawling as she slipped into the dark doorway and past whatever wards had limited all visibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite prepared for what she was seeing. For, while the room was functionally a bedroom, she surely had not anticipated the rest of the items, artefacts, or furniture that adorned the high-ceilinged room which seeped with illusionment magic and darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Domed cages hung from the corner of the room at varying heights. It was to Hermione’s relief that they were all empty, but the idea that the men would keep anyone caged was no comfort to her at all. Anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ lean, nude body caught her eye as she turned her head to find him facing an enormous, dark wooden armoire packed to the brim with tools. Wait, no, they weren’t tools—they were toys. Canes and floggers hung from the doors of the cabinet on one side while cuffs and metal rods hung from the other. She turned her head with a snap when she caught sight of an enormous, glinting metal knife. She didn’t need to see more. Surely, surely, it would be better that the contents of those cabinets remained a mystery to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, my sweet,” Lucius said with warmth. She gazed over to find him sitting on a plush bench at the foot of the bed. He, too, had clearly undressed as she could see even more of that chiselled silver-sparkled chest. He had the forethought to slip on a satin emerald robe, though if he so much as tilted forward, the lightly fastened belt would come undone and there would be no mystery left of what Lucius Malfoy looked like naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione obeyed him, for his tone was seductive enough to entice angels to sin. She rose to her feet but was met with a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>tut tut</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius shook his head and pointed to the floor. When Hermione actually obliged, he lifted a brow and watched her with open interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s Severus done to you? You’ve gotten so docile," Lucius remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could respond for herself, Severus turned toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's her first time being fed," Severus replied. "What did you expect?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like her better like this," Lucius said. He pressed his palm to her temple and urged her head into his lap. One side of his robe had fallen open and her cheek pressed against the cool skin of his inner thigh. He held her there, a mere kiss away from his barely covered cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won’t last. Besides—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jumped when she heard the sound of air being sliced through by a long, thin instrument. She tried to turn her head to peek at the torture device her ex-lover had chosen, but Lucius pressed firmly on her cheek and kept her unmoving against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—this will snap her out of it. Bend her over the bed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt the tension around her waist as her hips collided with the edge of the bed. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets which were exceptionally soft to the touch and Hermione leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against the plush, fuzzy velvet. Though the venom had started to lift from her veins as new blood coursed through her, the lingering effects deeply improved her tactile senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione Granger," Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed open and she turned towards him. He stood next to her, but there was no weapon in his hand. Her heavy eyes trailed down the sinewy lines of his neck and shoulders, following the curves of his pectorals and the faint lines of his ribs. The man looked like a painting. He wasn’t a person anymore; he was far too alluring to be the man she’d known before. Dark hair covered his chest enough to highlight his masculinity and make it easy for the eye to trail downwards. Her eyes lingered there, taking in the sight of him. Despite the fact that she was bent over the bed and her bare body was on full display, his cock was only half-hard. No matter, she’d surely change that soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ fingers caressed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how much I’ve wanted to see this face again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione winced when his hand came down against her cheek, hard enough to make her jump yet not enough to sting. Nothing like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do or had done, at least. Just a tease, a taste, enough to make her squeeze her knees together and make her want more. She held her breath as Severus dipped down and pressed a kiss on that spot that he’d just struck. His lips lingered against her cheek as he brushed his lips towards her ear where he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands forward. Do not move.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He slipped behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how much I’ve wanted to see this arse again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he squeezed a handful of her bottom. She let out a cry as his nails dug deep into her skin and he followed it up with a spank that landed hard, the sound piercing her ears and making her yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned for a moment, the initial sting objectively intolerable but it only lasted for a moment before it quickly morphed into a form of pleasure she’d only ever derived from him and the pain he’d given her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spread your legs, slut, Lucius is going to make sure your cunt is nice and warm for us to take," Severus said, before pulling on her arsecheeks, forcing her legs far apart. She complied; of course she did, her cunt was a throbbing, hot mess of need already and she could only imagine what Lucius would possibly do to make her more ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ hand returned to her face and slipped into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like giving yourself to us, pet?" Severus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded. Never in a million years would she have expected to be bent over, naked, in the presence of Severus Snape and Lucius fucking Malfoy. And yet—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God!" Hermione cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body tensed at the sudden sensation as fire suddenly burned between her legs. Her mind processed the sound of the strike after the initial impact, which still stung with radiating little bursts against her soaked lips. Whatever he’d done, he did it with precision as her clit throbbed from the strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lifted her head to glance behind her, intent on learning what on Godric’s green earth Lucius had just struck her with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Severus growled, his palm landing on her cheek and forcing her back down. "I didn’t tell you to move, did I, slut?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just for that, I’m going to have another taste," Lucius said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione squealed and squirmed as she felt Lucius grip her hips and slide between her thighs. His hot breath hit her sensitive lips first before she felt the velvety texture of his wet, hot tongue. The man had no reservations, his tongue slid right in, slipped right between her throbbing lips that still ached from his cruel strike, and dove deep into her cunt. It was as though he didn’t even care if it was enjoyable for her, he just wanted to invade her hole and taste her body’s reaction to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue was replaced by two prying fingers that curved inside of her and struck a spot that made her back arch and her whole body tense. Shockwaves spread through her. His mouth roamed, causing low groans to pass Hermione’s lips as he licked and nipped at her lips with tantalizing sensuality. He was tasting; taking his time to feel the texture of her skin in his mouth. He dragged his lips slowly as he moved up toward her bottom where he pressed hard kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned her head into Severus’ palm as he cradled and soothed her, but the calm did not last as, suddenly, Hermione felt the puncture of fangs where Lucius’ lips had been. He bit down, hard, into her bottom. A shriek escaped her mouth, filling the room as pain saturated her insides. God, it hurt so bad, she wanted it to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Euphoria filled her head again. It was so confusing, but there was no questioning it as her mind grew soaked with a sort of rapture that made her want to spread her legs even more and have him bite, and eat, and gnaw at her cunt and ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let him devour her. Let them both consume her, the pleasure was so worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that feel nice?" Severus asked, petting her hair quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” she mustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her glossy eyes could barely see his outline, but she could faintly make out the movements of his other hand. He stood with his rigid erection just inches from her face as he stroked himself watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lower lip, the sight of him making heat pool in her pulsing pussy. She flinched as Lucius slapped her right on her bottom, right where he’d just pierced her, making her whole body reflexively tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you again?" Severus asked. "Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed that eager little body of yours? Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his words first in her cunt, then in her heart. She loved hearing that he missed her, that he thought of her and yearned for her. Hermione’s gaze trailed up from his cock which was slowly growing clear as her daze came and went. She met his eyes and, despite her better judgment, Hermione smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you shouldn’t have fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> left.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ eyes widened at her words. Even Lucius chose to stay quiet and the air suddenly grew tense around her. She could only imagine what she’d have to endure for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to imagine long as, immediately, Severus’ fingers coiled in her hair and he dragged her off the bed to the floor. He forced her onto her knees and Hermione fought the immediate impulse to apologize repeatedly for what she said, despite the prudent voice in her head urging her to do so. What did she need to apologize for? She was telling the truth!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a girl who needs constant approval, you’re a mouthy little slut, aren’t you?" Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gazed up at him, her eyes wide and mouth open as she pressed her palms to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," she said, her tone intentionally soft and sensual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus leaned forward, hovering close enough to her face that she could feel his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what we do to mouthy little bitches?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cherish them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fought the urge to giggle when she heard Lucius’ boisterous laugh at her words. Severus, however, seemed to have none of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We—" He gripped the back of her head, "gag them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a forceful thrust, Severus shoved his cock so deep into her throat that it immediately made her eyes water and her whole body tense with a gag. He didn’t stop when she squirmed or squealed. Tears had trailed down her face, marring her features with dark rivers of melted mascara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, my, she is a slut, isn’t she?" Lucius asked from the bed. "I can smell how wet that got her from here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glared in his direction, her vision blurred enough to make it hard to see where she was. She brushed her tears away with her palm before Severus gripped her by the hair again. His other hand held her waist and he threw her onto the bed. Her naked body collided hard with Lucius’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naked Lucius Malfoy was a sight to behold, especially given his recent immortality and newfound level of confidence that would make even Zeus feel inadequate. He was just dripping in self-assurance, with his perfectly chiselled abs, pristine ivory skin tone, and light sprinkling of silver-blonde chest hair. Just seeing him naked elicited a sort of need that she never thought she’d have for him; he almost felt too pretty for her. Too pretty for this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, when she looked at his cock—rigid, erect, and with a head gleaming with precum which she wanted to kiss away—she realized: she deserved him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused that. It was her body that had made the man-turned-god aroused. As he trailed his fingers down her chest and his eyes followed suit, there was no doubt that he was deeply attracted to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here," he said, his voice silken and sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a move that she would never expect from a vampire, let alone a Malfoy, Lucius cupped Hermione’s face and, drawing her to him, planted several kisses on her cheeks where her tears had streamed. His fingers slipped to her back where he caressed and massaged her skin as he held her close to him. Her bare breasts suddenly pressed into his chest and his erection dug into her abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius drew her up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before holding her face with his hands. He looked at her earnestly, as though searching her eyes for an indication that she was ready for sage wisdom before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>let mean old Severus break that fiery spirit of yours, darling. It’s far too amusing to see him this upset; I’d be so disappointed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a harder kiss to her lips before, in a swift motion, he manoeuvred her to straddle him. She would have found his words amusing if she wasn’t so distracted by his mouth, which suddenly drifted toward her breasts. He brought her nipple to his mouth and gave it a deep suck, forcing a warm rush of pleasure to drift all over her skin. It almost hurt, but in a way that made her want even more. Let it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his attention to her other breast and his left hand slid behind her, lifting her up until she hovered over the head of his cock. It grazed her slit. She was slick with arousal. Fuck, the man knew how to touch her, manoeuvre her, move her to his liking. She let out a low groan when she felt his cock thrust up, spread her lips, and slid in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Hermione groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like that, kitten?" She heard Severus’ words in her ear and she let out a surprised moan in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard Severus climb onto the bed or hover behind her, but his chest pressed into her back and his hands fell onto her hips, holding her in place as Lucius thrust upward. Lucius’ cock slid in and out of her with ease and a cold shiver ran down her spine when she felt Severus’ lips drift over her neck. Severus pressed harder into her, his bare body cold and hard against hers which seemed to burn with a starving fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he gets a kiss, so do I," Severus said in a tone that sounded far too sweet for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wanted nothing more than to oblige as she turned her head toward Severus, who gently gripped her chin and led her mouth to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was nothing like his tone—there was no sweetness, no innocence. As soon as their lips met, Severus claimed her mouth and trapped her lower lip between his teeth. She let out a panicked cry as Severus bit down. Lucius, simultaneously, seemed to think this was the perfect time to increase his speed, his cock thrusting in and out of her with a manic sort of need that made Hermione’s cunt clench around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm—" Hermione cried out when she felt it: Severus’ cock, slick and hard, slipping between her arsecheeks. The head of his cock pressed against the hole that he’d once claimed as his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmhmmm," Severus growled into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her lip and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a whimper in response, which turned into a cry when she felt the sudden slap of Lucius’ hand on her breasts, the force of his fingertips stung like little whips against her sensitive nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ours?" Lucius asked, his voice broken from ragged breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pressed his cock into her arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she breathed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it," Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m—" Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as Severus pushed forward, his slick cock spreading past the tight entrance. "Oh, fuck, Severus—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned and stung with a discomfort that made her want to squirm away, but with the way Lucius’ thrusts seemed to make her whole body melt, the pain felt unreal. It ached and stung, but in the same ways it hurt her, it also pulsed with pleasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes," she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Severus stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her still. She wished he’d move forward, fill her in, pull out, stimulate her body. The way he remained there, forcing her to endure the actual stretch of her tight hole held open against his girthy cock, made it almost unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re not saying it," he said plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please! Oh fuck—I’m—" Hermione tried to push her hips back, force him in deeper, "I’m yours!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," Lucius groaned. He threw his head back, the look of pleasure indulgently plastered on his face as he continued to thrust his cock into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s my slut," Severus groaned and he pushed forward until she took the length of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God, Severus, oh God!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unreal. The sensation of being full—taken completely—as both men filled her holes and fucked her in synchrony until her head was full of pleasure and she could taste euphoria. Severus wrapped a possessive arm around her chest, holding her still as they thrust in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again," Severus said, his voice a snarl in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m yours!" Hermione moaned. The words spilt off her tongue; she could have been speaking Aramaic, she would have hardly noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever?" Severus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped both of her breasts and squeezed, his nails digging in and causing her to let out a strained cry at the sensation. The pain gave her a moment of lucidity as the question played through her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hermione repeated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what that meant…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt Severus growl into her neck, his hand snaking around her throat, holding her in place as he fucked her arse, spread her open and pumped in and out of her. With both men stuffing her to the brim, Hermione could hardly consider such a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignore him," Lucius said with a disapproving tut. "He’s being greedy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t say anything. His fingers remained on her hips, squeezing, and he buried his face into her shoulder as he continued his long, languid thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t think about it in that moment—was he even being serious? Theirs, forever? As a vampire? Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her throat felt tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s alright, sweet pea. Come here," Lucius said, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, then chin, and another to her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will have all the time in the world to consider it. In the meantime, you can have a taste…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius parted his lips and pressed a kiss to the apex of her neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of what it may be like…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his hot tongue trail over the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being a vampire." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was—that pain again. That piercing sort of pain that felt like her whole body was being split in two. It was, wasn’t it? Stretched apart by two men who drove her towards insanity and, if they had their way, immortality. She writhed and whimpered and tried to escape, but Lucius held her still as he bit into her neck, his fangs buried deep into her tissue and stinging with such pain it almost made her want to recoil entirely. She waited for the euphoria, but it never came. Whatever it was, his saliva that held the venom, or the act of sucking blood, he didn’t do it. He just merely bit and held her there, forcing her to endure the tear and not the high it brought afterwards. He withdrew, leaving her whole body throbbing, leaving her whimpering and aching all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Play with your clit," Lucius instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him, dazed and growing increasingly agitated at the stinging pain. She didn’t need to obey him on her own accord as Severus guided her hand between her legs and forced her to touch herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she did—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fucking God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure that rippled through her whole body felt like waves crashing down on her, crushing her, colliding in her, smothering her with a type of pleasure she’d never felt before. The level of sensitivity her body had in that moment was otherworldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like that?" Severus groaned into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no words. And even if there were, Hermione couldn’t speak them. She let out a hiss, and then a low groan that she hoped was enough of an indication, but she largely didn’t care, she was far too lost in pleasure to answer a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that what it was like to be a vampire? Her whole body felt raw and open, receptive to all forms of frenzied pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucius ran his fingertips over her nipples, Hermione let out a cry and doubled over, the sensation making her whole body writhe immediately in climax. It was like she’d been wound tightly and then released, like everything burst inside of her. The climax unfurled like ribbons, one wave rolling after the other as she squeezed around Severus’ and Lucius’ cocks and came without giving a damn that they weren’t close. She came so hard, she couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought that was the height of pleasure… and then Severus bit her. Right on the shoulder, on the shallow skin where bone and skin met. It hurt so badly, and yet she lost herself in it. Another bite landed hard on the tender skin of her breasts. And then another on her back. One on her arm. And her stomach. Bursts of pain and pleasure coalesced in her body and Hermione thought she could die from euphoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just bites, no suction, no intimacy, cruel little stinging bites that made her cunt drench and unravel and come. The number of times her body reached climax was impossible to count—there was no end and no beginning, it was pure bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too much when Severus and Lucius both bit into her neck and her head lolled backwards, vision, hearing, taste, all of the senses escaping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice when Severus pulled out. Nor when Lucius dotted warm little kisses to her face and cradled her in his arms. He held her there, euphoric and trembling from an unending amount of climaxes, when Hermione finally started to come to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instinctively curled into Lucius, her mouth seeking his skin, pressing hot little kisses and starving love bites on his shoulders and jaw. It seemed to amuse him, but the starvation Hermione felt was nothing to laugh about. It was like her whole body had been lit on fire, and there was no extinguishing that level of need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want more?" Severus asked, standing next to the bed. His wand was in his hand as he pointed it to his cock, cleaning himself. Whatever lubricant remained on his member evaporated before he began to stroke himself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened and she immediately nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," she said. "Please, more. I need more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your knees, slut." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sass to give, nothing else to say. Hermione flew to the floor, knelt down, and gazed at Severus with desperate devotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’ll be mine? You’ll come back, visit me, enjoy time with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s heart sunk in her chest. It wasn’t what he said, but the way he said it that made Hermione want to kneel down and kiss his feet. Gods, was he really asking that? Did he really think she wouldn’t want to see him again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took a moment for Hermione to understand why her eyes had started to burn at the question.  Was that why he left? For her protection, yes, but even after then. He was afraid that she wouldn’t want him—like this. It hurt her too much to consider a world where Severus would think his transformation would make him unlovable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione crawled forward. She wrapped her arms around his knees and hugged him before gazing up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ve always been yours, Severus." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rose to her feet, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. She was hell bent on proving her point and it seemed to work as Severus softened against her. His hand slipped into her hair to return the kiss that was both warm and hungry. When she pulled back, he arched a brow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who gave you permission to stand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fought the sudden smirk that formed on her lips before dropping back to her knees, her lips hovering dangerously close to his cock which was harder than ever. She brushed her lips against his thigh and pressed a little kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen yourself?" Severus asked, amusement apparent in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a perplexed look before she gazed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pure beauty," Lucius said from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beauty was not the first word that came to mind when Hermione gazed at her naked body. She almost became queasy. Her whole body, from her neck to her thighs, was covered in deep puncture wounds and streaks of blood that trailed down and dried on her ivory skin. She looked like a canvas with red splatter paint. It was undeniably grotesque, and yet so inhumanly elegant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glanced at Severus with wide-eyes, and the hungry look in his eyes made her thighs squeeze together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your mouth," Severus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed, sitting on her knees with her palms facing upwards and resting on her thighs. She stuck out her tongue and gazed up at him, hungry for what he was going to give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spread your legs," he instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed, showing him the wetness that glistened for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not allowed to swallow, do you understand me? I want to see it on your tongue. Be a good little slut and—mmm—let me see your mouth coated in my come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir," Hermione responded before dropping her jaw and sticking out her tongue again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good—" he hissed and threw his head back. "—good girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stroked his cock in long, slow motions. His eyes drank her in as he drew himself toward his climax. His fingers slipped into her hair and he held her still as the head of his cock brushed against her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he let out a low groan, Severus’ whole body stiffened and he shoved his cock into her open mouth, spilling his hot load onto her tongue and lips. The urge to swallow was difficult to overcome; she could feel the tension in the back of her throat as his seed trickled to the back of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have looked pleased with herself as Severus ran his fingers over her brow and gave her a warm look of appraisal. She could only imagine how she looked, with come and blood adorning her bare body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re finished, little one?” Lucius asked, and suddenly appeared at Severus’ side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was wrapped in his fist, and his eyes were half-lidded with arousal as he drank in the sight of her. She didn’t even have a chance to answer before Lucius suddenly grabbed her by the back of the head and thrust his cock into her. She cried out with surprise, but the thick member stifled her sounds. The tension on the back of her head released and pushed repeatedly, forcing her to bob back and forth until Lucius threw back his head. His cock twitched with orgasm as he, too, filled her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to describe what it was like to have the semen of both men in her mouth, mixed and filling her. It was impossible to explain how arousing she found it when Lucius made her lick Severus’ come off his cock and swallow the whole load in front of them as they both watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her favourite part, perhaps, was when Severus scooped her up into his arms and pulled her into the bed, curling up next to her as he lapped up the blood from her skin, his tongue causing bursts of heat to enter her bloodstream and give her that feeling of bliss she so yearned for. He kissed her face, her neck, her breasts, healing her every wound with his mouth as he held her still next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius, however, as though he had all the energy in the world, crossed into the corner of the room and busied himself with a large vintage armoire. A moment later, when Severus was pressing kiss after kiss to Hermione’s face, he cleared his throat and she turned her head to find him at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Though you may not yet be ready to join us in the underworld quite yet," Lucius said with a cheeky smile, "perhaps you’d entertain the idea of getting to know our world a bit better. If you agree to be ours, we’d like to give you something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quietly placed an item at her feet: a black lace, translucent, high-necked collar with a subtle, silver hook at the front. It screamed elegant, gothic victorian sensibilities and which she knew would look exceedingly beautiful on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or there’s also," Lucius said, before placing the second item: a choker made of three layers of golden chains bound together with a dangling teardrop-shaped Jade stone in the front. It was simultaneously regal and elegant. "What will you choose?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at the collars, and then, slowly, she glanced at Lucius, who seemed more than happy to dote on her and adore her, to Severus whose entire existence seemed to burn for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on the collars once more and she suddenly beamed with a small, playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want both." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you enjoyed this, you may also enjoy many of my other dirty dirty fics. Here are just a few suggestions: </p><p>Dramione smut-shots: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070892">Empty Threats</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266942">Going and Coming</a><br/>Tomione smut-shot: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064588">Hall of Sighs</a><br/>Lumione smut-shot: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674168">Plunderer and Prey</a><br/>And especially my Lucius/Hermione/Severus kinky AF smutfic: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271853/chapters/55731619">The Gift</a></p><p>Heed the tags on the above works. I'm a dirty lil perv and there are kinks in each one. </p><p>Please <b>share your thoughts and leave a comment!</b> They bring me such joy!! &lt;3<br/>Syren</p><p>——<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy">Facebook</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>